Spy High
by pudding pop
Summary: Bella is caught hacking the government security system, and is given the chance to either go to jail, or attend Schaefer high school, oterwise known as "Spy High" They send children on missions to save the world.
1. Why Did You Go?

High school is insane. It is even more insane for me, Isabella Marie Swan, because I am not just learning the standard school subjects, but others as well, including; self combat, bomb deactivating, computer hacking, an even disguising 101. Here at Schaefer High, known to students as Spy High. To be in a regular High school would have been nice. It's not like I went up to our director and asked to join the team, I was caught hacking the government computer, and I was trying to get to files I shouldn't have been looking at.

It was my entire fault. I knew it, but if I was to blame anyone else, I would Blame Jacob Black. He tricked me, manipulated me for my skills. Apparently I was excessively smart. I was supposed to be a sophomore at Forks high school, but graduated early and instead of becoming a junior, I was transferred to the University of Oregon as a freshman in college. Don't get me wrong, Oregon is beautiful, but I think I prefer the coolness of the forest. Oregon has too much sun at some times, and the next minute it will be snowing, I swear the weather is bi-polar. I met Jake at the college when I tripped and fell into his arms. We got to be friends, and I thought I wanted more. I would do anything to prove it, so as I listened to his sob story about realizing he was adopted and wanting information on his family. Being the silly, naïve, sixteen-year-old girl I was, I believed him and agreed to hack the government system for information. I was naturally god at hacking and had yet to find anything I couldn't break through soon enough. I had heard that this particular system was new, and I was egging to give it a try, even if it was illegal. I was able to get through the many levels of security easily, and was searching any information on it, but after not finding anything, carefully exited the system so I wouldn't be caught as I left the system.

All was good until the next day. I was walking to my dorm when a van skidded to a halt and two men rushed me. I had no time to struggle because by the time I could even comprehend what was happening, I was in the van and leaving campus. The road we were on was bumpy, and the men just stared at me. Hours later, and the van stopped abruptly. I was pulled outside the van, and looked at my surroundings. There were trees everywhere, and that was not good. I could navigate the forest back in Forks, but not in unfamiliar territory. I was pulled roughly into a building that held another door, a mirror, a metal table and two chairs. shoved into the chair, I was left alone after the doors were locked.

Waiting around is the most boring thing I have ever done, It had been maybe three hours, and NO ONE had even entered the room. Soon enough, i got the familiar feeling of needing the restroom, and it was making me fidgety. I pulled out my last lollipop, and started sucking on it. They always helped me concentrate, and think when I was confused. An unknown amount of time later, a man walked in, with a look of boredom on his face. He sat in the chair opposite me, and started reading through a file that had my name on it, Nicole Jessie Willis. Born curious, I tried to peek, and as the man noticed, he turned around, so we were both reading it easily. The file had a picture of me, and I almost cried then and there when I saw the picture of my deceased parents. there were a lot of words in small print, but I saw my height, criminal record, weight, and then it got personal. There was my grades from every year, and a list of all of the sports I had done. There was all my preferences in movies and music, and I was getting nervous, who were these people? The man shut the folder, and stared at me, waiting a while before he spoke, as if he could sense my nervousness, and need to pee.

"You're in a lot of trouble you know." He said finally.

"Um... sort of I guess." I mumbled, not really sure how to answer the rhetorical question.

"You could leave here today, your record Scott-free." He said suddenly, and I was confused. Wasn't he from the government, he was acting as if he wasn't and it was bugging me to no end.

"What are you talking about? I hacked the GOVERNMENT computer system, I should be in here for a long time, how could you get me out of here? I would do anything to have my life back to normal."

"well, I'm not with the government, and I never said your life would get back to normal, you would just leave here, your life was never normal, Nikki." Nikki, only my family called me that. I started to cry right there. I was confused and frustrated, I would be able to leave here, but it sounded like it would be at a price. One that I wasn't sure I was willing to pay, not with the whereabouts of where I would be headed unknown, so I asked.

"You are very skilled Nikki,-"

"Don't call me that." I interrupted, there was no way I would let anyone ever call me that again,that was what my family had called me "You can call me Nicole."

"Okay, Nicole, as I was saying, you are very skilled at the computer, and shockingly smart for someone your age. You could be very useful for us. We are putting together a new team of spies in training, and you would be an asset to the group. Have you ever heard of Schaefer High?" Of course I had heard of it, it was supposedly a school for people who were extremely gifted, and extremely rich, it was extremely elite, it was said that even the children of movie stars could not go. Was this man implying that the school was actually one for spies in training? I was sceptical, but he had all the forms of identification, and after making a note of his name, I agreed grudgingly.

After eating, I was ravenous by then, and using the toilet, we were off. The car ride was pretty silent, but I suddenly was struck with a question.

"What about my stuff?" I asked, thinking of the photograph of me and my parents, happy and laughing, as if they weren't going to die the next day.

"did I not mention that? I have already sent someone over to collect your personal thing like photos and such, but you will be getting everything else new, laptop, clothes, and whatever else. Which reminds me, you must go under a new name, we don't want anyone to recognize you and have you traced. Your name is now Isabella Marie Swan, and there is a file underneath your seat with your information regarding your past, you must memorize soon, it is of the utmost importance. And here we are." keeping the photos would be nice, but the person who was going through my stuff, was it a guy? A guy who would have gone through my underwear drawer? My last name and photos were the only things I had left of my parents, except my necklace of course. They had given it to me just days before I ever saw them again, It was a locket and I still had yet to figure out how to open it, I had never taken it off. Pulling up to a gated spot, a robotic figure came out and scanned the eye of our driver before letting us in.

The driveway was long, very long. After an extensive drive, we pulled up to an old building that looked like an overly large mansion, bigger than the Hogwarts school in the movie Happy Potter. The door was opened for me, much to my surprise, and I was lead into the building before being introduced to another person. She was pretty, maybe in her mid twenties, and claimed her name to be Ash. She told me where my room was, then lead me to an elevator, pushed -3 and told me to walk straight until I got to the second door on the right. When I asked her why she wasn't coming, she told me of another "Newbie" needing to be showed around. Watching the elevator doors close meticulously slow, the feeling of alone-ness washed over me. I could feel the elevator moving down, and realized there was more to the school than what it seemed, we had started on ground floor, but Ash had pushed -3. The doors opened to a long hallway, and I counted two doors before pausing at the entrance. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the large double doors to find a man in his late thirties sitting at the head of the table with about twenty people about my age, sitting across from him.

"Take a seat anywhere Bella, my name is Carlisle." He allowed, talking in a silky smooth voice. I sat nervously and looked around. It was hard to see everyone, but they all looked around my age. a couple minutes later, Carlisle spoke again.

"Welcome to Schaefer High school, most of the graduate spies call this place spy high. My name, as you all know, Is Carlisle, and I will be your mentor and one of your teachers. We like to keep you in a group of sorts, so without further ado, I want to place you in your groups. The first group will be Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Mike newton, Angela Weber..." Carlisle went on for a little while, and I was only paying attention slightly until he spoke my name. "the fourth group will be Bella Swan, Alice Brandon, Edward Masen, Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper whitlock." After naming the last group, he had us all, except group one leave, so he could speak to the groups individually. He would call another group in about every fifteen minutes. When he finally called through the door group four, I saw five other people standing up, all exceptionally beautiful. Especially a man with hair the color of bronze, he was like a Greek god. We all walked in the door, and Carlisle spoke. One man stood out almost as much as the bronze haired God, and I couldn't stop staring at him. He was well built, and looked like he could be a body builder. He would have been threatening except for the dimples and curly hair, and for the fact that I had known him my entire life. I was told by Child Services many years ago, that I may never see my brother again. I was staring right at him. He must have felt my glance, because he turned in my direction, and those familliar eyes popped. I was about to say something, but I was interupted.

"I have been waiting for this group, you know, I hand picked each and everyone or you in this group, while I had others pick everyone else. I expect great things from all of you. I also must warn you, that some of you may already know eachother, but it is imparitive that you show no sigh of recogonition, ones you care about are your greatest weakness. On the other hand, I know you must not know eveyone, so I want you to all go around, state your name, and why you are here, then choose the next person to go. We can start with you. He pointed to a very pixie-like girl, with spiked black hair and a very petite stature.

"Hi I'm Alice Brandon, and I got called in because I have mastered karate, but an adult remarked on my height, and I took them down." A beautiful blonde next to her, looking more along the lines of what I figured an angel to look like, scoffed at that, and Alice glared at her. "Alright then, who are you miss know-it-all and why are you here?"

"Hello, my name Is Rosalie Hale, and I got called in because of my skills in chemistry, I blew up one too many class rooms." At that Alice scoffed, trying to cover it up with a cough and earning a glare from Rosalie. "and I want to know more about you." She remarked, pointing at my big brother.

"Hello everybody! My name is Emmett McCarthy!" He boomed, "I got here because I can speak thirteen languages, not including English, and apparently I have 'Misused my gift'." Everyone laughed at that, and he chose the blond man sitting next to me, but the entire time, he was starring at me. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Rosalie who was glaring at me.

Hello, my name is Jasper Whitlock, and I'm an empath, I can feel and alter the emotions around me. It was either here or the loony bin." He admitted quietly, with a distinct southern accent. "Who are you?" He asked, looking straight at me.

"Hello, My name Is Ni- Isabella swan, I'm here because I got caught hacking the government computer system." I sighed, I would never forget the one time I was unable to hack a system. My brother's eyes enlarged and he stared at me yet again, but this time, he had panic and disbelief written all over his face.

"You?" Alice gasped, "You look like you would be a runway model or something!" She assumed, but she was obviously wrong. Not only did I not have the coordination, I didn't have the looks either, I was plain, with brown hair, and murky brown eyes, and a pale complexion.

"I guess that leaves you." I whispered towards the God with bronze hair, my heart stuttering as he smiled a crooked grin.

"Hi, my name is Edward Masen, and I am here because I can get by any security system out there. I was caught when my mask snagged, and my face was shown." His voice was like velvet but he looked devestated at his capture, I knew how he felt, to think of yourself invincible, then suddenly, you're exposed.

"well, that seems to be everybody, you will all be rooming with each other and you will want to pick a team name by the end of the week, along with nicknames for everybody that reflects your personality, but you can use on missions so you will not be caught. You can head to your rooms now, your schedule will be on your bed. To make it easier for you, your belongings will be color coordinated, Alice orange, Bella midnight blue, Rosalie pink, Edward red, Jasper white, and Emmett black. until later."

We headed off to the elevator, and went to where our room was, every two teams had their own floor, except us because there was an odd number of teams, we had our own floor, but it was slightly smaller. We were on floor three, and the doors opened to a large open area with video games and a pool table among other things. The walls were a dark red with black diamonds scattered around that had silver lining, and all of the furniture matched. There was a large kitchen, and at the very end a door that was open to a expansive bedroom with six beds, each our assigned color. We walked into the room, taking in our surroundings. across each bed was a closet and dresser with the same color, and on each bed was a new laptop in our color. There was a small bed side table in between each bed, with pictures in frames.

We all walked around, testing their beds, and looking at the laptops, but I went straight to the photographs. There was all of my old photographs, and even a couple that I had never seen. There was one of me as a baby, Emmett, and my parents were all laughing at me. The pictures brought tears to my eyes. I was leaning against the head rest of my bed, so I felt someone sitting next to me, I didn't really take into account who it was until the velvet voice spoke. "Is that your parents? I can see where you get your looks. I'm sure they must be very proud of you, after all, you got into 'Schaefer'." That comment brought a fresh wave of tears to surge through me, and as I looked up, the beautiful face had confusion and hurt written all over it. I wiped away my tears, and got up to, like Alice, look through my new wardrobe. My closet, like the others, was white, but mine had midnight blue handles. I turned around to take another glance, and saw my bed was next to Alice's, and next to Edwards. Edward had the bed by the window, and Alice's was next to Jasper, who was next to Rosalie, with Emmett by the door. Taking a swift glance at the photo, I turned back around and opened the door to my closet.

I hated my new clothes. I had skirts, dresses, shorts, and nice shirts, many of the clothes showed way more cleavage than I ever hoped to have to show. According to Alice, they want us to have clothes that are the opposite of what we usually wear so it would be harder for us to be found. I'm a conservative person, I like jeans, and T-shirts. I hadn't worn a dress since I had the option to, and the same went for skirts. The shoes varied, there were converse, and Nike, and ballet flats, but a lot were heels, I'm not good with heels, anyone who had the same balance problem as me would agree. I shut the door, and turned to my dresser, opening the first. Big mistake, I never wanted to see that drawer again. It was all of my bras and underwear, but it looked to be bought at victoria secret. Not my forte'. They were lacy things, and almost all black or red, see through to almost every single one of my shirts. The underwear was the same, I was shocked to see the majority of them not only matched the bras, but they were thongs. I shut the drawer quickly, and opened the next which held all of my favorite books plus new ones, and blank books for me to draw and write. The third and final drawer held a new iphone, ipod, $200 to iTunes, and the rest was filled with Cd's. I was looking through the Cd's and was happy to find that I knew all of the bands. There was Debussy, Fall out boy, Hawk Nelson, and all of my other favorites.

As I walked to my laptop to set up my iTunes, I saw ontop of my dresser was a radio with an iPod dock. Deciding to set up iTunes later, I remembered Carlisle saying that our schedule would be on our bed, so I looked towards the blue, and saw a paper with my name on it.

Period 1- 7:00-8:00 bomb deactivating

Period 2- 8:10-9:10 Computer hacking

Period 3- 9:20-10:20 physical training

Period 4- 10:30-11:30 Disguising 101

11:30-12:30 lunch break

Period 5- 12:40-1:40 Science

Period 6- 1:50-2:50 Math

Period 7- 3:00-4:00 foreign languages

Period 8- 4:10-5:10 Weapon usage

free time unless otherwise notified

11:00-lights out

Every single person in our group had the same schedule, and then we decided to go to the kitchen and get some dinner before we started a movie. After changing into our new pajamas, we figured out who would cook. What I realized that day, was I was the only person out of those other five people who actually knew how to cook. I decided to make a simple lasagna while everyone else chose a movie. After the dinner was ready, I just carried the pan of food out with six plates because I figured we would eat as we watched the movie. I was right. Jasper and Alice were laying across one of the couches, Emmett and Rosalie were both strewn across the floor, with Emmett staring disaprovingly at my clothes, I shrugged to show my innocence. That left the only spot for me to be right next to Edward, on a large chair big enough for two people, barely. I made a move to the floor, but was interrupted by the voice that I would recognize anywhere.

"Bella, why are you sitting on the floor? There is plenty of room on this chair, come, sit with me." I was hesitant to say the least, I would be practically on his lap, and I didn't really want my butt on his lap, that would be really awkward. I agreed reluctantly, after he urged me, and smiled that crooked grin that made my heart melt. Slowly walking over, I sat in the small area, and I was very aware of our legs touching. The pajamas given to me were small, I had a dark blue tank top, and the shortest shorts I had ever seen. If they could be considered shorts, I preferred the term longer underwear. I was silently thanking the heavens that I had shaved my legs. The movie started, and it was pretty good at first, it was about a family that didn't know the others existed, each of the children had been told they were an only child. No one would tell me the name of the movie was, and they wouldn't even tell me the genre Emmett looked lost, as if he had no idea what the movie was about. The movie continued, and suddenly the mom and first child were on a plane to finally, after ten years, reunite. Fate wasn't with them, suddenly the plane crashed and I was hit with a flashback of my last memory on an airplane.

We were sitting in our seats, Mom, Dad and me, when I suddenly heard a loud explosion of sorts, the plane was shaking violently, and the passengers were in panic mode. No one could hear anything except the sound of voices trying to locate loved ones. My Mom and Dad left my side, asking the lady next to us to watch their daughter. After all, according to them, "She's only nine and we need to figure out what is going on." I remember begging my parents to stay, but they declined, and left telling me they loved me, and to be strong for my brother who had been home with our Aunt Holly. I agreed, tears streaming down my face, but I hugged them tighter than I ever had, somehow knowing to memorize their scents while I could. The lady watching over me put a hand on my shoulder, and helped me put on a life jacket, reassuring me the entire time. With another jolt, people started to jump out, screaming and holding on to their loved ones. The lady told me to hold her hand, and together we squirmed towards the exit, me looking back, trying to find my parents in the crowd. I couldn't see them, but as soon as we were at the exit, I looked back again. I was just in time to hear two gun shots, and my parents tumble to the ground. I remember screaming out to them, my voice echoing in my mind, my cry drowned out with others as I was pushed out the plane, me grasping onto the lady's hand for dear life. Suddenly we hit water, and I was pulled under the ice-cold water of the Atlantic Ocean, my only grasp on reality, the hand in mine, which never let go. I felt the lady pushing us up, my lungs tightening as my air supply was lost. As the feeling of being light-headed washed over me, I felt a change in pressure, and I was suddenly able to take a breath of the cool air. Relief. Then pain again. My parents were dead, shot right in front of my eyes. When I would get home, I would have to tell my big brother that his parents were dead.


	2. reflection

**A/N**

**Hi everybody! Gosh, you guys are awesome with all of the reviews! But I must admit, I feel kind of guilty. I didn't make it clear, that I didn't get all of my ideas from my head. There's this book called The Specialists. It's a series, and I got some Ideas from it. Plus, these titles are going to be songs, and for this chapter I chose Reflections, from Mulan. I just love that song!**

I was pulled out of the flashback, when I heard people chanting my name. I opened my eyes, about to ask who was shaking the chair, and realized that it was I, who was shaking. Everyone was looking at me. All looks of confusion on their face. Except for Emmett. He was looking at me with sorrow and understanding, and as soon as I was out of my shock I started to cry. Edward held onto me, and I breathed into his heavenly scent as I cried. The memories were still fresh, and I even remembered the face Emmett held as I finished telling him everything I had witnessed.

Alice and Rosalie were asking me what was wrong and the others just stayed silent for their own reasons. I looked at Emmett, and speaking in French, I asked him if I should tell the others about Mom and Dad. He simply shook his head. It didn't really surprise me that Emmett had known so many languages, our parents wanted us to be culturally educated and encouraged learning other languages. I only could remember French and American Sign Language, but Emmett just sucked it all up like a sponge. With tears streaming down m face, I walked to my room, ignoring the movie and the people. I sat on my bed, staring at my family. Why did life have to be so cruel? I heard footsteps, and looked up to see my brother. He stood at the doorway, not moving, for an unknown amount of time. Finally he came over, and stared at one of the pictures by my bed. "I'm sorry," He started, "I didn't know what movie it was, Alice said it was a good movie." I didn't reply so he tried a different approach. "You know, every single picture we had of Mom and Dad was given to you. The only pictures I have are of me and you together, in the happier times." That got me talking, I couldn't imagine not having a picture of the 'happier times' to remind me of what used to be.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I mean Emmett, if I had known before I would have given you some of mine. I don't have many, but you can have some of mine to put by your bed." I offered, but he declined, saying he could look across, and see me, a perfect image of Mom. I started bawling at the comment, I missed her so much, I could hear my plea for her in perfect clarity. He held me, rocking me back and forth slowly, and that helped. It was nice to be back in his arms, I missed him a lot and I told him. I finally was ready to face the others.

I walked out the door to be attacked by a blur, and tackled to the ground with apologies. They kept asking what happened, but there was no way I would tell that story. Rosalie glared at me as Alice talked. "What happened? Are you okay? What's wrong I didn't think the movie was that bad, was it? Why did Emmett think he should be the only one to talk to you?" At that comment I saw a streak of jealously flash through Rosalie's eyes and understood why she disliked me. She liked Emmett! It was completely obvious now. She didn't know that Emmett was my brother, she could only see that the moment we saw each other, we connected and have been by the other's side the whole time. She also saw that I trusted him. That would be hard on any one. I knew I should tell Rosalie, but we had been ordered to not tell anyone. To my confusion, the jealously had appeared in Edwards eyes too, but that one I had no answers to the why. It was beyond me, and the jealously stayed in his eyes as he had a stare down with my brother. I ignored them, walking to the bedroom, and laid down on my bed, awaiting sleep to take over. It took a long time for me to get drowsy, long enough for Edward to fall asleep and allow me to stare at his gorgeous face, serene and innocent as he slept.

I awoke to a loud buzzing noise, and got up, readying myself for the first day of classes. Everyone else was still asleep, so I took a quick shower, changed into my least revealing clothes. Walking out of the bathroom, Edward was the only one awake, waiting for the bathroom. I blushed, and was about to leave the room, when I was stopped by the angelically velvet voice.

"bella? What was wrong yesterday? Are you okay? You know you can talk to me about everything right? I'll keep it a secret I promise, I would do nothing to hurt you." I started to cry, and against my better judgement, I told him of the story on the air plane. He asked me why Emmett seemed to know this, but I was specifically asked to not tell, so I didn't. I made up the lame excuse that I didn't know wha he was ralking about, but I regretted it, I wanted to tell him, and it was obvious that I didn't fool him. He let it drop though, and with a goodbye wave, he headed into the bathroom....the bathroom where he would have water dripping down his entire body, including his abs which were sure to be toned and perfect.... Woah, I thought, clear the mind before I faint!

I looked at my schedule again, trying to memorize it, and at the same time, figure out what I needed.

Period 1- 7:00-8:00 bomb deactivating

Period 2- 8:10-9:10 Computer hacking

Period 3- 9:20-10:20 physical training

Period 4- 10:30-11:30 Disguising 101

11:30-12:30 lunch break

Period 5- 12:40-1:40 Science

Period 6- 1:50-2:50 Math

Period 7- 3:00-4:00 foreign languages

Period 8- 4:10-5:10 Weapon usage

free time unless otherwise notified

11:00-lights out

I would need to remind everyone to change into running clothes between period two, and period three. The stove had been turned on, and the pancake batter made, when Edward came into the kitchen. I had heard a movement, so turned around, regretting it immediatly. There was Edward, but he only had a towel on. There was water dripping from his now darker bronze hair onto his bare chest, making it glisten from the florescent lights above us. His abs. Oh my god, they were chisled and perfect, and I had the sudden urge to feel them and see if they were real or just a figment of my imagination. I finally looked into his eyes, and they held amusement, and something else that I couldn't comprehend.

"Done?" He asked, with a smirk on his beautiful face. I flushed scarlet red, feeling the heat flow from my chin to my forehead, must prominent on my cheeks. Turning away embarassed, I turned back to the stove before asking, "Can I help you?"

"Well, I was thirsty, so I went to get a drink of water." He stated simply, so I poured him a glass and tried to shoo him off unsuccesfully.

"Don't you want me here?" Yes, so so much. "I can help you make the pancakes" He sang. Tempting, so very tempting, but I was afraid that I would burn the food from lack of attention so I compromised.

"You can help me, but you must get dressed first, I don't want to burn the food from lack of attention-" Oops, not supposed to say that out loud.

"Am I distracting? Am I alluring your innocent self with my magical powers of sexiness?" He was joking, but he spoke with a different voice, a tempting one that made me want to shout 'yes!' I blushed though, classic for me, and ignored the question, ordering him to get dressed, telling him the others would be awake soon.

five minutes later and he was back, hair in a messy array of goodness, wearing a tight fitted shirt and dark jeans, and ready to cook, or learn how to at least, he burt the first two before I took over, sighing at his sheepish grin. seven perfect blueberry pancakes were made by the time Rosalie and Emmett walked in, Emmett shouting, "I smell food!" and Rosalie frowning in mt general direction.

"Down boy, food will be ready soon, how many do you all want?" Same old Emmett, when we were younger, food was the only thing on his mind, ever. Rosalie asked for one, so I dished her one onto a plate, and she relunctantly said thanks, grabbing the syrup, and heading to the cherry wood table. Emmett on the other hand asked for six, so complaining about our soon to be lack of food, I handed him the right amount.

He leaned his face into my ear, and whispered softly, "Thanks Sis." His breath was cold enough to make me shiver, and as I looked up, Rosalie was glaring at me and Edward was giving Emmett an uncomprehendable look. Before it got any more akward, Jasper walked in, shortly followed by Alice. I scooped them their pancakes and made mine and Edward's pancakes before sitting down with every one else. I was complimented on my cooking skills, by almost eveyone, and then we got ready for class.

The classes were different that I expected. The only people in our classes were us, and the teacher. The classes were large for such a small amount of people. The first day was pretty basic, with introductions as to where everything was and how everything worked. After computer hacking, second period, we headed to our room to get clothes to change into, and I luckily found a pair of sweat pants and a tight fitted but conservative t-shirt. walking into the gym, we were amazed at the expanse of the area, only the loud booming voice of a man interupting our moment of awe.

"Hello everybody, I see you all brought your own clothes, but in an effort of comparisons sake, you all have uniforms in the locker rooms. Boys on the left, girls on the right." Crap, that ruins my plan. He pointed the direction, and I sulked into the room. On one of the wooden benches, there were three piles of clothed, each a different color of course. I picked up the midnight blue uniform to inspect it, and fely my spirit, and ego, drop. Reluctantly changing, I walked out of the bathroom, to see Rosalie and Alice dressed the same. Our top was a sports bra in our color, and the shorts were white and barely covered my butt. I was silently regretting wearing the red underwear, it was visible. Both of the other girls were frowning at the visibility of their underwear, they had also gone with the red. With a deep breath, we walked out together, knowing full well what color underwear we would wear the next day.

We walked out together, and our breaths caught together. The boys were shirtless, and wearing white shorts with their appropriate color as a stripe down their left leg. I was staring at Edward, and with a glance at his face, I flushed, he was staring at my stomach, slowing glancing lower until he stopped at where my underwear was. The other boys were staring at the two people beside me, but I barely noticed. Edward finally, after what seemed like a long time looked at my face, and his cheeks tinted as he realized he was caught. We were smushed together as the teacher chose us as team mates, and as my stomach hit his, I felt a sensation unlike anyother, like something was fluttering in my stomache. Alice was teamed up with Jasper, and Kurt with Rosalie.

"Okay, lets start with stretching, I want the girls to go first, lay on you back, and then boys, grab their leg, and push their leg upwards. It should look lie a somewhat split in the air. I heard my partner's breath hitch as I layed down on the ground and he grabbed my calf. Awkward, thats what it felt like, his hand was on my leg, but his whole body was pressed against me. I was able to imagine what never would be. I was staring into his emerald eyes, lost in them really, and lost track of time, interupted when we were told to switch legs, and it started again.

"Now switch positions, boys on your backs, girls help them stretch." I was in heaven. his legs were muscled and smooth like a swimmer's and I was able to stare at his chest because he was taller than me. I was in a daze when we switched legs, and severly disappointed when it ended. We were told we would do stretches the entire first week, and we would stich with the same partner, I was silently celebrating. The whole period went on like that, my face permanently red, until we went back to the changing rooms, and got our clothes out of the lockers. The two immediatley started gossiping about their luck to have their partner, and thoughI was fine with Alice ogling over Jasper, it was a bit disturbing to hear about my brother's perfect abs, and strong hands. They didn't talk to me, for which I was greatful, and I was counting my blessings when I was interupted by Alice.

"Soo...How did you like gym? You seemed to be getting pretty cozy with Edward over there." My face changed back to red, and I muttered words that would be impossible to understand as I saw a glimer of hope flash before Rosalie's eyes. We met the boys by the door, and left, the entire day the same quickly becoming routine. Classes were always boring on the first day and some of the classes like math and science, which were high school level were way too easy for me, I had taken each of those lessons years ago, and I saw Edward whose expression matched exactly how I felt.

Finally classes were over, me able to sneak glances towards my prince charming periodically. I raced to my room and pulled out the guitar that I had found under my bed. It was a really nice breedlove guitar. I had been dying to play a certain song that had been running through my head. It had come to me after gym, called Modern Day Juliet.

**A/N: (tell me how you thnk of this song, I thought of it myself, and I want your opinion).**

_Modern Day Juliet_

_Day by day he runs through my mind._

_Can't focus on my work, out of time._

_Makes my heart speed with that smile._

_Can't hide it any longer,_

_Want to shout it out,_

_Scream it out,_

_Confess it with my heart._

_But no one can know_

_It's not a possibility_

_Myself would fall apart_

_Not ready for denial._

_'Cause I'm a modern day Juliet,_

_can't have the man I want to choose._

_We've got different reasons,_

_Different men_

_But the cycle has came back again_

_Can't have the man that I want_

_The one that I choose._

_It is up to others, my heart is on the line_

_What will I do if I lose._

_I see him with the others_

_I want him by my side_

_I want to know I don't have to hide_

_I worry what the other's think_

_Do they want the same?_

It wasn't complete, but I liked it so far. A knock on the door interupted my thoughts, and Alice ushered me out into the living room, again leaving me to sit in the chair with Edward. Apparently, she had called this meeting, because she was the one leading it, talking.

"So, Carlisle said that we need to have nick-names that represent eachother, and I decided on a way to chose. You all will get five pieces of paper, and for each person in this room, excluding yourself, you will write down a possible name for them. Make sure it would be easy to know who it is, then we can put the pile of possibilities for a certain person into a hat, and that person can pick, okay?" It wasn't too bad an idea, and from everyone else looks, they all agreed. After finding pens and paper, we proceeded to write down names for everybody.

**okay, tell me what you think of that chapter, and give me tips please. also, I need ideas for nick names for everyone. So please review and help me. =D**

**~Pudding Pop**


	3. Swallowed in The Sea

**I want to especially thank ~Maria~ for Bella's name, DAE MRS CULLEN for Jasper's name (I couldn't think of anything for him!), and also jazzy-kins for Emmett's name, you guys are awesome! Oh yeah, I know some of the names are unoriginal that I chose, but don't hate me for it, I'm sick and I wanted to get a chapter out sooner but I had to get names for everyone quickly.**

**Song for this one is Swallowed in the Sea by Coldplay**

Some people like Jasper and Rosalie were hard to choose, but Emmett was easy he was a giant teddy bear, and I always called him my teddy bear. when we were younger, I would call him Teddy, but because of my blushing problem, he would call me Scarlet, they were both names that we loathed. It was sort of an inside joke, and only sometimes, would others agree. After finally thinking of one for everyone, Alice brought us 'back to order' as she called it.

"So... I think we should start with the boys, Edward can go first. We can put our ideas in the hat, and Edward can pick one of the papers while his eyes are closed." She is one person that no one would want to mess with, her voice sounded sincere, but at the same time her eyes let us know that we better not mess with her. We all put our choices in the hat,and Edward glided over, closed his eyes, and chose a paper. "Wait! Don't open it yet, let everyone pick their paper, then we can go in a circle!" He just shrugged nonchalantly, and sat down with his folded paper in his lap. "Emmett you're next!" we went on like that until we had all gotten a paper, and had gotten in a circle to share with everyone our fateful name. She had Edward go first, and he read his aloud instantly.

"Emerald." It was pretty hard to not figure out how that name was picked out, as I stared into his emerald green eyes. Alice was to his right so she opened hers next, with a frown on her face.

"Pixie? Really? Is that the best you guys could do? It's because I'm short isn't it?" We stayed silent, but Rosalie proceeded to open her paper.

"Barbie? Crap, who wrote this down? I swear I will find out who it was and you'll be sorry." She looked absolutley pissed. but it was Jaspers turn, so we turned our attention to him.

"Silence." Always the man of many words (note sarcasm) he had no reaction to it, but it was obvious that he was beginning to feel Rosalie's madness. The attention was diverted to Emmett as he picked up his paper from the floor, and with a frown on his face, he read his name.

"Teddy." As soon as he read the name he looked at me, and I tried to smile innocently. I was unsuccesful, and ended up bursting into laughter because of the look on his face. Everyone looked at me, and I blushed instantly, they didn't know. I picked up my paper to make them forget, and instantly cursed karma in my head.

"Scarlet." I frowned. Glaring at my brother, I could see his lips twitching, trying not to laugh. He finally got in control, and I stuck my tongue out at him like the mature adult I was.

"Alrightey then! Now thats settled, we need a team name."

After trying many times to discourage Emmett's idea of The Cool Ones, we were able to agree on Swallowed in The Sea. It is one of the best songs ever written by Coldplay, but it is quite unknown. Emmett was a little disappointed, but everyone else liked it.

The days were repetitive. I would make breakfast with Edward, go to class, get homework, stare at Edward, cook lunch, more class, more homework, make dinner, then watch as Rosalie glare at me. Monday was no different, I was making breakfast with Edward, and Rosalie and Emmett came into the kitchen after him. Emmett smiled at me, and as I smiled back Rosalie gave me a full-on glare. her eyes were ice, and she was trying to freeze me. I knew it was because she liked Emmett, and I had had enough, if I told just one person, I wouldn't get in trouble right?

"Rosalie? Can I talk to you?" I said in a sickly sweet voice, they say a person is at their worst when they are at their nicest, and I was definatley upset with her. She seemed to be worried with my tone of voice, but agreed anyways, sitting with me on the couch. "What is you problem with me?" I asked, even thougn I already knew.

"You know what? Everything about you is my problem, okay? It obvious that you want to be with Edward, are you just playing with with Emmett? He talks about you all the time, and I dn't want to see him hurt when you choose Edward instead of him." It was really sweet how she cared about Emmett so much, so I changed my voice to kindness, and asked her the question that would lead to no turning back.

"Rosalie? If I tell you something, can you promise to not tell anyone?" She was taken back by the kindness in my voice, but none the less, agreed. "Rosalie, I am not trying to lead Emmett on, I knew him before all of this, Emmett is my brother." To say she was shocked was an understatement, she was literally speachless. I counted in my head 57 seconds before she spoke.

"Well, that explains a lot I guess.... I am so sorry Bella, I was sure that you were some stuck up girl who thought that you could get any guy that you wanted, could you ever forgive me?" I did forgive her, and I was glad that I told her. Most of our group had questioning in their eyes, silently wondering how we could be civil to eachother, but they didn't have time to voice their questions. We were late to class.

Classes were nothing special, but as soon as we got back, Alice decided that we should all play truth or dare. Not my forte. It was more like she forced us to play though, there was no backing out. According to her, the dares had to stay in the vicinity of this floor, couldn't involve anyone except the six of us, and had to follow the rules set out for us by Carlisle. We all nodded, knowing there was no way out, and gathered in the living room, sitting in a circle. "Ooh ooh! I want to go first!" Emmett shouted, acting like the giant kid he was. Alice had no objections, so he started. "Bella, truth or dare?" I should have known that he would pick me, couple years without him wouldn't erase many years of precautions engraved into my mind. I knew for a fact that dare was nt an option, unless I wanted to end up with blue hair or something like that.

"Truth." Gulp.

"Gee Bella, you look nervous, now why should you be nervous of me? Okay, here's an easy one, whose your favorite sibling from before this all happened?" That was cruel, he totally set me up, making me think it was gonna be horrible!

"Kurt." Obviously, considering he was my only sibling! "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...," think, think, think, "Switch clothes with Jasper!" the look on her face was priceless, but Jasper's was better. Alice had been wearing a pink sparkly tube top, and a miniskirt. I think Jasper had the worst end of the deal, but it didn't stop anyone from laughing. They reluctantly went to the bedroom to change, and came back to more laughter. The clothes Alice had were too big on her, so the clothes Jasper wore were too small. Way too small.

"happy?" She huffed, "Edward, truth or dare."

"Dare." Alice got an evil glint in her eye as he said that, and apparently he saw it because he got figity.

"I dare you to... okay so I'll blind fold you, and someone will have to kiss you for 20 seconds. You wont know who it is, but if you guess the person correctly on your first guess well say so." She sat him in the large chair, blindfolded him, and then pointed at Emmett to kiss him. I had to cover my mouth to not laugh as Emmett swaggered over, exaggerating his hip movements. We stayed silent as Emmett tried to sit lightly on the arm of the chair, and slowly leaned forward. I had never known the real meaning of awkward until the man of my dreams gets kissed by my lump of a brother. It definatley was a sight I wasn't looking forward to ever seeing again. The twenty seconds were finally up, and as soon as everyone was back in their origional positoins Alice called for Edward to take off his blindfold, and guess who it was.

"was it Emmett? I know it wasn't Alice, damn that was disgusting." We all nodded, and he suddenly got this look of shock on his face before racing to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He arrived again, and we continued to play for a while. We were finally allowed to head off to bed, and with gratitude, headed off to our room.

The next day was the same. Or, at least, the same until we walked into our room after our last class. Emmett was the first to walk into our room, and we heard him questioning what was had been going on. We raced after him, and were appalled to find our room looking as if a tornado had hit. Someone had gone through all of our stuff, searching for something. Edward called Carlisle, and everyone else searched around to try and find out what all had been taken. Ten minutes later, and I laid down on my bed, exhausted from the search, we hadn't found anything missing. I looked to my left, and didn't see the pictures of Mom and Dad. I searched the whole room for them, and when I didn't find them, I was faced with the question as to why they would take the pictures. I got Emmett's attention, and told him about the pictures. He had no ideas either on why they would take them and I was about to ask everyone else when Edward burst into the room.

"Carlisle wants to see us all on level -3 now." He was out of breath but as we followed him he started to run, us mimicking his every move. we took the stairs, and ran all of the way to the double doors, only pausing to knock. We all walked in, and saw a very distressed Carlisle sitting in front of us, yelling at someone on the phone.

"what do you mean you dont know how it happened? Thats not possible, how did this person even get in? Never mind, we'll discuss this later." He hung up the phone and faced us. "Did you find anything missing?" they all shook their heads except me and Emmett, and when he looked in my direction, I had no choice but to speak.

"I can't find the pictures of me, my brother, and my parents." I admitted ruefully. His face suddenly turned to understanding, and out his mouth came a slur of words not to be repeated. Finally, he calmed and asked us the question I wasn't expection at all.

"Are you all ready for your first mission?"

**yeah, yeah, I know. I am definatley cruel for leaving it at that, but bear in mind that my chapters will usually come out on Saturdays, and hopefully I will have another on out by Saturday also. This chapter is kind of short, I am aware of that, but I wanted to get it out today. Feel free to leave ideas on what they must do on their mission, and where the mission will be when you review, and I'm sure you will ALL review right? Yeah, thats what I thought.=D**

**~Pudding Pop**


	4. Did I miss the wedding?

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! The fanfiction site wuldn't let me save anything, then I couldn't publish it until now. Okay, I don't really know what to write for this weird intro, but I'm gonna anyways, so I want to put up a poll on whether or not you want Jacob to come back into the story (good guy, bad guy, it doesn't matter.) just send me a message with your answer, you guys are GREAT, thanks for the help so far.**

* * *

Mission? But we had only been there for a couple months. We didn't have enough training. "Carlisle, can you repeat that?"

"You six are going on your first mission," Holy crap. "You are lucky enough, however, to get a good location. You will all go to France. Your mission is to find Dominique Ramirez and take her down. She will try to get to your heads, lie, manipulate you, but you mustn't listen to anything she says no matter how true it sounds. You will all come here right after your last class tomorrow for a full debriefing, you will be leaving next week and we will pack for you. Dominique is also quite known for her parties, you must all pair up in couples, I will let you choose tonight and let me know tomorrow." That must have been the end of his spiel, because he remained silent, and we eventually scurried out of the room.

"So… we should probably pick our 'Partner' soon, right, after, we have the briefing tomorrow." Rose admitted, us staring at her, the person who usually stays silent, and the most silent person in this room except Jasper.

"I call Rose!" Emmett shouted, much to the delight and embarrassment of his new partner.

"And I think Edward and Bella should be teamed up, along with Jasper and Alice." Rose added, much to everyone's delight except Emmett. Over protective fool. We finally got to bed, me getting into my stupid pajamas, sweatpants in the washing machine. "Good night everybody" chorused from everyone simultaneously.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Bella, you overslept! We have only 30 minutes until first period starts! Bella, if you don't get up in 5 seconds, I swear I will pick your wardrobe today." I would have gotten up straightaway after that comment, but she had just woken up, my brain was only able to comprehend so much. At that moment, my brain was wondering why she was counting to five, not realizing the danger of the situation until Alice shouted, "That's five, I'm picking your outfit today, I'll choose while you take your shower." She literally yanked me out of bed, and shoved me into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

Showers are usually relaxing, warm water running down my body as I was actually able to think, but that time, I was thinking of Alice. I was thinking of my possible outfit when I heard the door open and saw the blurry smear of a short person with short black hair. "I am taking your pajamas, and giving you your clothes for today. No, I will not give you a break, and no I will not at least let you have any opinion." I always knew she was a blunt little pixie, but that was just rude. knowing I couldn't stall much longer, I stepped out, and groaned when I saw the clothes. Black lacy bra/ tong set, light pink, thin, tube top and a white, flowey mini skirt. I looked towards the door, about to make a run for it with my towel when I saw a note on the door:

_Bella, _

_I know that you do not want to wear these clothes. You have no choice. I am standing _

_right out the door, so you can't run out, and six minutes after the water turns off I will _

_come in there. I will be helping you with hair and makeup, and you better have your _

_clothes on. Don't argue with me, you may possibly thank me later, depending on your_

_mood and alcoholic level. Edward will love it, and you will look hot._

_luv,_

_Alice The Great _

Well, that answered my question. With one more disgusted look towards the clothes, I put them on. Hate them, hate them so much. My bra and thong are visible, and the skirt is short enough, I can see the beginning of my butt. The shirt? Too tight and too short, my belly button visible. Because we weren't in PE, I was allowed to wear body jewelry and because the hole was filling up, I had to wear my belly button ring_._ Right at six minutes, Alice walked in and pushed me towards the pile of cosmetics.

"Not much, she had a good face in general, foundation, yes, and eyeshadow for sure, eyeliner..." She was muttering to herself, softly whispering to me the torture that ! would endure. It didn't take too long for her to be done, which was good because class was starting in ten minutes, she then announced, "voici! there, I am finished, I've been brushing up on my french, you see." I could see, and hear, she was muttering to herself all last night. I finally got a glimpse in the mirror, and the only thing I liked was the hair, it was perfectly straight. I could feel the makeup on my face, but I couldn't see any difference, I was tempted to wipe it off, but Alice would kill me.

We walked out to get an apple for breakfast, and everybody was waiting for us. I walked our, and everyone was shocked. Emmett looked pissed before glancing at Edward, then getting more mad. Edward was blantantly staring, not at my face, though I could see he was trying very hard. "Uh... yeah, I think we have to get to class, bombs wont deactivate themselves." I joked, but I was internally scarred for life.

Classes went way too fast. I thnk everyone was nervous about the meeting after our last class, we had no ideas on how to go about any of this. Sooner than later, we were walking to Carlisle's door, knocking, and entering because of the demanding voice, "Enter" of Carlisle. We walked in gingerly, slowly sitting in the hard metal chairs. "Alright, it looks like you are all here, Like I said earlier, you will be going to France. Dominique is a very rich person, she is in charge of a very large photo shoot, and had been looking for young, married couples to shoot. you six will be her models. You must always act like married couples whether you are in the public or not, you never know when they will have a person watching. Whom may I ask are your couples?"

"Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and I, and Edward and Bella."

"Yes, those are good. Make sure that everyne knows you are married. You are all newly weds so act like it. When you take down Dominique, I must warn you, she knows people that some of you know as well, don't let it get to your head. Do not kill her, obvoiusly, handicap her, stall her, hold her back until we can get her into custody. It's not as easy as it sounds, she is always with other people, most of which can kill you in seconds. She can do the same, so make sure she is not armed. She took down some of our best agents years back, and she will regret it. They were the kindest people I had ever known, and left earth with their young children still on it. moving on. We will pack for you, you are all professional models so you must dress like it, I trust Alice can help you with your new clothes. From the moment you leave this property, you are Alice and Jasper whitlock, Bella and Edward Masen, and Rosalie and Emmett McCarthy. We will have your new ID's ready tomorrow morning, and in your classes, they will show you how to use your equipment that you will always be equiped with. I believe that is all, your classes should also give you a layout of the modeling building and Ms. Ramirez's house. Good luck, we don't want to lose another sw-agent."

That wasn't too bad, I think we were all expecting something worse. Yeah, they could kill us, but at least he hadn't said something like, "There is a high probablilty you will all die, so at least stall her so we can get her after you bite the dust." or something along the lines of that. That would have been horrible. I didn't understand all of what he said, he was giving us inuendos that didn't make any sence, but I would ignore those I had more important matters on my mind. Married couple? Was he insane? Edward would be the death of me, with his intoxicating smell, and smile, and abs, and body... yeah, must stop there if I don't want to faint. I was still excited for ths mission, and was wondering if I would know that person Carlisle hinted about.

"I know what we could do now!" Alice shouted as we walked onto our floor, everyone groaning, it was too 'Alice' and everyone knew we wouldn't get out whatever it was. "We have to act like couples right? So we need to get to know each other, we should all play I Never! Great, lets change into pajamas and meet in the living room as soon as you're done we can get chips and stuff too."

"Uhh... not to burst your bubble or anything Alice, but we can't really use the traditional alcohol with this, we have to abide by school rules still."

"Silly, naive, Emmett. We can use apple juice! And you all might want to use the bathroom cause once the game starts, you can't go." No arguing with alice, it was a fairly harmless game, right? I changed into my now clean sweat pants and a tank top, donning my fuzzy slippers, and walked into a new room. Alice had changed it. The lights were all turned off except for this large ball looking think that had multi colored lights and was spinning, illuminating the room with multi-colored goodness. In short, it looked awesome, and there was four gallons of apple juice, and six bags of chips.

Everyone was congregating towards the couches, but Alice had us yet again sit cross legged in a circle, surrounding the food and six cups. "I'm assuming everyone knows how to play right? Good and remember, you can't ask questions, I will start. I have never not worn underwear." Rosalie took a sip of apple juice. Jasper was next to Alice, so he naturally went next.

"I have never broken the law. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Edward all took drinks, and I smiled at Jasper to let him know my record was clean.

"I have never been skinny dipping." Liar, I know for a fact that him and I went skinny dipping on a bet the year before the accident. I took a sip with Alice and Rosalie, glaring at Emmett the entire time while listening to quiet Jasper whisper,

"Now that would be something I would like to see." I gave him a questioning look then realized everyone was staring at me, it was my turn. I was still mad at Emmett, so I chose something I knew would be embarassing for him.

"I never went through the barbie stage." With a glare, Emmett took a swig and then got apple juice spluttered at him as Roalie and Alice laughed out their drinks. Everyone else was laughing at him, and Emmett continued to glare as he wiped the juice off his face with his sleeve.

"I don't remember my parents." Edward muttered, sadness echoing in his voice. Only Emmett, Rosalie and I took drinks. that was unexpected, and I felt really bad, at least I remembered Mom and Dad when we were happy.

"I have never been on an airplane." Edward, Alice, and Jasper all took sips before watching me, I had the cup to my mouth, but I didn't want to drink it. I didn't want to drink something that would signify the one ride that I wanted to forget. With a shakey hand, I tasted the apple juice. We went on playing the game for three hours, but stopped when Emmett whined his bladder would burst if he could not use use the potty.

* * *

The week went quickly, and sonner than I thought possible, three black BMW's were pulling into the driveway. One by one, the drivers stopped by us, and would open the door for us. The first door held the McCarthy's, the second had the Whitlock's, and the third car was for Edward and his wife me. It was hard to remember that Edward was my husband, but as soon as we pulled out of the driveway Edward looked at me and I knew I would get into the habit quickly. The car ride was quiet, and as we pulled up to the airport, I had to pull out a tootsie pop to ease my nerves, blueberry. "Are you okay honey?" Edward put his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me tightly to him. Yeah getting into the habit quickly.

"I'm fine Edward, I just don't like planes." More like deathly afraid, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Why?"

"I, sigh, the only plane I have ever been on crashed over the ocean, I don't swim either." That would work I hoped, maybe he would shut up and not make me relive it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you know they don't all crash right? It's alright to be afraid, just remember that I'm here, and everyone else is here, for you. We will protect you from the big bad plane." He had tried to make a joke out of the situation. I appreciated the efforts, but I wouldn't cheer up until my feet were back on solid ground. I told him that, too. "It's alright, I completely understand, I was afraid to put my hand in the oven for about three months last year because when I was pulling out brownies, my brother rammed into me accidently, and my hand was rammed against the top of the 450 degree oven. Hurt real bad, and I only tried to take anything out later because they forced me." **(A/N that seriously happened to me, my little brothers a butt head. I was terrified of the oven, still have the scar to prove it. sry, I'm babbling. =D)** I could see that he was telling the truth, and I was going to tell him it wasn't the same, until Emmett and the others walked up to us, Jaspr holding Alice's hand, Emmett with his arm around Rose's waist.

We weren't in first class because we had to try and fit in, but we still got good seats. We were next to our 'spouse', and near everyone else. I was literally shaking as I got onto the plane. I had promised myself that I would never get within a 20 foot radius of a plane ever again, but that was one of the many promises I had made and broken in the past months. That didn't help my problem. My lollipop was gone, so I reached into my left pocket and grabbed one of the many I had brought. Orange was one of my favorites. Edward was helping me to my seat, me still shaking, and let me get the isle seat (way better if I wanted to forget how high I was) what a gentleman. We both took our seat, and I was gripping the arm rests of my seat like my life depended on it. To me, then, it did. We waited a long time, us pretty silend except his constant reassurement, and my heartbeat as he tried to relax my hands by rubbing slow circled in them, when the flight attendant came up. "Oh, my darlin' you're shakin', are you alrite?"

"she's fine, she just doesn't like planes, bad memories of a crash."

"Ah, I see. Well, there is always one, the big man behind you is having the same problem, though not as severe." Emmett, was he having a hard time too? I twisted in my seat, and sure enough, his knuckles were white from his death grip on Rose's hand. She looked in pain but was too nice to say anything, so I intervened.

"Hey Emmett, you might not want to cut off your wife's circulation, maybe you should use the arm of the seat? It doesn't break as easily." He looked at his wife and seemed to see her expression of pain, immediatley switching to the seat, and presuming the same stance of nervousness. I turned back around after seeing her mouth, "Thank you." and started shaking again in unison with the plane and it started to take off. My shaking increased, and the plane got louder, so did Edward as he kept telling me it would be okay. Suddenly the sound stopped, and the plane got smoother. I didn't relax one bit. Edward tried to make small talk and that worked to relax me a little bit, but I was tired enough that I felt my eyes getting heavier, and I fell into a dream. I dreamt of Edward, my husband. But in this dream he was my real husband, and we were on our honeymoon like anyother newlywed. I was feeling his perfect abs when a noise woke me up and I sat bolt right up. I looked out the window past Edward, and saw we were landing in France. That was quick, I didn't even remember the stop at New York. Edward looked at me, and suddenly donned his signature, gorgeous smirk.

"You know, Bella, you sleep talk. Quite profusely I might add. Were you aware of that? You must have had quite an INTERESTING dream."

**soo...? You like? Yes, no? Tell me please. I liked this one and I'm hoping the awesomeness of it will make up for my lateness. Again it's not my fault, and also, please tell me if you want Jake, and how you want him. **


	5. sorry!

**Hey guys! As you might have guessed, this is not a chapter. It is more of a warning / farewell for now thingey. I was planning on posting a bunch this spring break, but I just realized that I would be gone the entire spring break ( this isn't the spring break for everyone, i know a friend in washington is a week apart from mine, but our school district basically gives us this Saturday through next Sunday. I leave and get back on the Sundays, and I can't put a chapter up this Saturday either because I have to pac for our mission trip to San Fancisco (it was gonna be mexico, but we were gonna be in Nagales, which is in major attack right now with the Cartel's -look it up if you dont know anything about this it's huge- and we would pretty much be in the middle of a mini war)and I have to do all of my spring break homework that day too cause i can't bring it with me. sorry, I'm babbling now, but I feel really bad, and I'll try to make the next chapter really long. =D**

**~Pudding Pop**

**au revoir personnes! (good bye peoples!)**


	6. photo op!

**So, so sorry for the wait. I've been really busy with a mission trip, and when I got back my computer wasn't working, so I had to use the other one with a bunch of blocks on it so I couldn't go to fanfiction and stuff and it's just been really hectic and crazy.**

**Can't really think of a song for this one.**

"You know Bella, you sleep talk. Quite profusely I might add. Were you aware of that? You must have had quite an INTERESTING dream." Crap. That's not good. I never noticed before because it started a while after you fell asleep, but after I woke you in New York, to which you were a bit out of it I might add, you immediately got on the plane and fell asleep." Plane. Gunfire. Death. Crash. I started to shake again with the plane, and I could hear the gunfire and screams of the passengers as if I had recorded the accident and had pressed play. "Oh yeah, planes not good for you, hmmm distraction… I didn't know you liked the look of my abs so much. My cheeks turned tomato red, and I looked out the window as we touched pavement. I felt a shock greater than the others, and instinctively clutched Edwards arm and buried my face in his chest. His other arm was rubbing circles in my back. We stayed in that position, me shaking and him holding me, until I was brought back to the reality of the situation by Alice's chirpy voice, unaware of mine and Emmett's fears.

"Oh ho a little early for that are we, I know you're married and all, but there are children on bored." Her voice was joking, but altered to confusion as I turned my head away from Edward and she saw the pain and fright written all over my face. The plane had stopped, and only pausing to get my single bag and Edward's hand, I fast-walked off the plane, Emmett and Rosalie right at our heels. Touching pavement was the most gratifying feeling I had felt in a long time, Emmett sighed in unison with me so he must have felt the same.

We headed through what was the normal procedure, or so I was told (A/N Can you believe I have never been on a plane before? Bear with me I have no ideas on how it works) and headed to baggage claim. Because Alice had packed for all of us, us girls each had four large suitcases, and the guys had three. Apparently they didn't need a whole suitcase for shoes, and could put the couple in their other bags. Each couple got a cart for our luggage, and was surprised to see three different men holding signs that had written on them; Mr. And Mrs. Whitlock. Mr. And Mrs. McCarthy, and finally Mr. And Mrs. Mason. Walking to our designated person, the man, Chaz, told us there was a car waiting to take us to the hotel where we would be staying. We followed Chaz, hand in hand, to a black stretch limo and though I didn't turn around, I could hear Alice's squeal of excitement. The man opened the door for us, and brought our bags into the trunk as we sat silently, not talking until we reached the hotel, giving me time to think. Edward and I were married. They expected us to be in the same room. Only us. Alone. Together. I spent the short ride staring out the window, taking note of the beautiful landscape, thinking of the possibility of one bed. I really didn't want to sleep on the couch, but I would feel terrible if Edward was forced onto the couch because of me.

The hotel was extravagant. Fountains in the parking lot, and chandeliers in the lobby, the expanse alone was the largest I had ever seen in a hotel, and there was marble everywhere. The designs were intricate, but as we were swiftly led through the area I was taking note of the layout, it was hard to remember that we were on a mission with our lives at stake.

"And here is your suite, room number 357. We are on the third floor, here is your room key, if you want a second key you must personally go down to the desk and pick it up. Enjoy your stay." Her tone was one of boredom, and I was sure that she had given her spiel a couple too many times. My husband opened the door for me, and after walking in, stopped as I looked up from my feet. This room was the nicest hotel room I had ever stayed in, not like I stayed in many as a kid but I had had my share. There were, thankfully, two beds and the sheets weren't the ugly burgundy color I was expecting. They were a cream color that matched the curtains, which had a wave of a blue stripe at the bottom. The color scheme was pretty much blue and cream, but it was beautifully matched to the flooring and counter tops in our kitchen.

Looking to the beds again, I noticed a note on each pillow, and our suitcases by our one dresser/closet. Relaxing on the bed closest to the window, I read the note slowly, taking in the comfort of the position I was in.

_ISABELLA MARIE AND EDWARD ANTHONY MASON. AS MODELS FOR DOMINIQUE INDUSTRIES, I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TWO TO MEET WITH ME AT MY STUDIO AS SOON AS YOU TWO ARE UNPACKED. YOU WILL HAVE YOUR FIRST SHOOT TOGETHER TO SEE HOW WELL YOU TWO LOOK TOGETHER AND I WILL GIVE YOU ANY MORE INFORMATION NEEDED WHEN WE ARE FACE TO FACE. I HAVE HEARD MANY GOOD THINGS ABOUT YOU SO PLEASE DON'T DISAPPOINT ME._

_SINCERELY,_

_DOMINIQUE RAMIREZ_

I turned to my left and saw Edward finish reading the letter. Apparently we were needed soon, so I turned to my suitcases, and began to unpack.

Unzipping my suitcase I felt Edward's presence next to me, and I heard him begin to unpack as well.

"I guess since there is only one dresser I can have the left side of the closet so you can have the right, and you can have the top drawer while I take the bottom if you like." He was trying to start a conversation, and I allowed it, I wouldn't mind listening to his velvet voice every day. The more I talked, the more he would in return.

"That sounds alright, we should also change out of the clothes we are in now, though only Alice knows what she packed for us." I hadn't opened the suitcase lid, and as I did, I was amazed at how Alice was able to fit so many shoes in one suitcase. I began to line up every single pair, and counted thirty pairs. Was she kidding me? I didn't even own thirty pairs of shoes! I guess she was allowed to go shopping, which didn't really help me, she was pretty much in charge of everything I wore from this day forward until we got home. The next suitcase held all of my every day clothes, which I would have considered my nice clothes. All of my nice clothes were in the other bag, and along with it was a note from Alice telling me that she didn't want to ruin any evening gowns with packaging them and stuffing them in a suitcase, so we had to go shopping soon. Great. The last suitcase would hold my pajamas and underwear most likely, so instead of opening it in front of the good lookin' man beside me, I stuffed it under my bed. Finding a tight long sleeve, blue shirt with a small silver rose on the side, and a white skirt that went about four inches above me (longest skirt I had) I also slipped on a pair of silver flats and brushed my hair, coming out of the bathroom right after Edward.

"Ready?"

"Of course! How could this be difficult? They're just photographing us together right?"

"I think so, we have to be vigilant though, both of us trying to memorize every corner of the building. The others should be there too." I had forgotten that part. Stupid boy, stupid boy who's always right. I could do this. I didn't really need him except to act as my husband and as a model photographing with me, right?

Ding!

The elevator ring brought me out of my trance, and again feeling Edward take my hand, we walked out and hailed a taxi to take us to the studio.

"Oh! Mr. Mason, sir! You-on time-doors, and ask-will get you-ready for-trial pictures." I may have caught every other word or what she said. She was talking quickly, too quickly, but Edward was nodding his head to show he understood. He led me through the doors on his right and walked towards a woman with a nametag, telling us her name was Mrs. Tellis. As we introduced ourselves, she immediately went into action, leading us twards a man and handing off Edward to a different man and taking me towards a room with a lot of clothes. handing me a light blue nightgown, she quickly shoved me into the changing room, telling me to hurry and get dressed. I did as she told, and stripped down, putting on the silky smooth clothes, noting and internally groaning at the length of cloth, what little of it there was. It wasn't too bad I guess, I mean, Alice had forced me to wear worse, but it was also a spaggetti strap, and quite short in another's perspective. Apparently Mrs. Tellis liked it, because she didn't complain about it, and gave me a robe to put on as we walked briskly to a chair. I sat down in it, and she forcefully brushed my hair and curled it, adding blush and mascara, and a lot of other things to which I couldn't name.

five minutes later, and she was dragging me to an area with a lot of large expensive cameras. I took note of the direction we had came from, but stopped as my eyes roamed over where we would be shooting. Edward was waiting for me by a large bed with wrought iron bars, only wearing plaid pajama pants. His hair was messier, and I had to force my eyes to not even try to look at his abs because I wouldn't be able to stop. With a snap of her fingers and one word, I was forced to hand over my comforting robe and I slowly, procrastinatingly, took it off.

"Wait!" the photographer ordered as the robe was at my shoulders, "I have another idea. "Bella is it? okay, I want you over there a little off to the right of the bed. Edward will be laying on the bed propped up with the pillows, arms behind his head. I want you, Bella to look as if you arte walking up to him, the robe open and just below your shoulders. Edward, make sure you are giving her your undivided attention." We got into position, and with an order from the man with the mustache, I untied my robe and took a deep breath before putting it down to below my shoulders and heang a gasp from Edward. "Good, thats good hon, Edward, yeah the attention is good, you look captivated. Great, now Bella, lower it to your waist, and Edward, the arms around your head go down. Look like you absolutely need her right now, perfect." I was blushing tomato red, I could feel it, but with all of the makeup no one could tell.

The next pose was one of no robe, apparently I wouldn't be using it any more. Edward was leaning over me as I laid flat on my back on the bed, and with one hand propping himself up, he was caressing my face. With the flash of the camera, I sat up, awaiting the next instruction. He had us in many positions, each a little more akward than the last, and for the final pictures, he had us get under the covers. "Alright, now I want you, Edward, to lean in and kiss her. It needs to be passionate like a newly wed, but innocent, as if it was your first kiss." With a worried glance towards Edward, I could see that he was nervous, but he nodded his head, and leaned in to kiss me. He leaned in slowly, and with every movement closer, I realized just how much I wanted him to kiss me. This was my first kiss. Not the ordinary circunstance for it, but I wasn't ordinary myself. Suddenly his lips were on mine, and I automatically brought my arms into his beautiful, soft hair, running my fingers through it. His lips moved with mine easily, and my lips burned with desire. The flash of the camera told us to stop, and as he pulled away reluctantly, I jutted out my bottom lip in a pout. I heard applause from somewhere, and I noticed Alice, Jasper and Rosalie dressed and done, applauding our performance. I blushed more than I ever had before, burying my face in Edward's bare chest, and only slightly noticing the sound of a clicking camera, and the now familiar flash. The noise stopped, and as I looked back, everyone was smiling. Everyone except Emmett in the back, glaring at Edward. His big brother genes were kicking into overdrive. "One more picture please, then you can go and skidaddle with your friends." How old was he? Skidaddle was deffinately not in his generation.

He had us, for our last picture, act as if we were about to go to bed. I was asleep, and Edwards lips were pressed against my cheek as the flash went off. I quickly walked back to my dressing room, and changed back into my clothes. I walked back into the open area, and found everyone there, but my eyes strayed towards Emmett, who until I arrived was glaring at Edward. He marched right up to me and blew up in my face.

"Bella! What is wrong with you! How could do this to me! You're just a little girl and I just got you back! And you go fooling around with this guy and suddenly I don't matter to you any more? You could have refused that picture! You're allowed to do that you know! Nicole Willis I trusted you! I thought you would be responsible! I was freaking out about you and him being a married couple! You confirmed my fears!" Tears welled up in my eyes from anger, he had no right to assume things like that!

"Kurt! You have no right to assume that!"

"I have every right!"

"No you don't!" I screamed at him.

"I have every right to assume that! you're my- ... friend, Bella, and I know for a fact that i know what's better for you than him!"

"Kurt," I sobbed, "Can we please discuss some other time? Please? I whispered. He agreed, but we were going to meet in his hotel room, all of us, as soon we got to the hotel. Apparently that was just one more subject to discuss when we got back.

**So... you like so far? Thanks everyone who has been faithfully following me (wow, it sounds like i'm in charge of some sort of cult or something! Thats sorta weird) by the way, I have gotten a lot of favorites alerts, but I haven't been getting a lot of reviews hint, hint. **

**Please tell me if you want Jacob, and if you want him a good or bad guy.**

**Also tell me, while you're at it, whether or not you want other people's point of views, and whom! **

**If you actually take the time to read this then let me know, and if you have any questions, doesn't even need to relate to the story but they can also, then ask me cause I love talking to all of you!**

**~Pudding Pop**


	7. sherbert suprise

**Hi everybody! Nothing really to say, so… yeah, onward with the story!!! **

**P.S. there's going to be a lot of dialogue in this chapter, so be warned to try and keep track. Thanks! =D**

**~Pudding Pop**

The car ride to the hotel was awkward, Edward knew I had known Emmett before I was an attendee at Spy High, but he didn't know why. Luckily for me, he somehow had a sixth sence to not bring it up. Of course, I knew he was thinking about it, and that didn't help my lesening discomfort, but silence would be better than a discussion about my past. The taxi stopped, too soon, to the hotel front doors, and after Edward paying the driver, we walked in. I took his hand to help look like we were a couple, but as soon as we got to Emmett's door, neighboring ours, he took his hand out of mine, and knocked, not taking my hand again. The door swung open immediately, andI realized we were the last ones here, With a blush, I sat in thechair next to Alice, and Edward took the last one right next to me. We were sitting in a circle, and in the center was a silencer. Immediately, We all bent in, pressed our left thumb to the expansive finger print censor, and a large almost clear dome appeared surroundnig us, helping so no prying ears heard a word we would soon say.

Alice, of course, was the one to start the conversation. "First things first everybody, Emmett and Bella, care to explain your little outburst at the studio?" I looked at my brother, and we knew that they couldn't know about our actual relationship as siblings, if the word got out, then, Carlisle said, they could either ne of us as bait.

"Everyone? as you already know our names, I would like to introduce you to Kurt...Thompson. He was on the plane with me when it crashed." Looking towards Emmett, he discretly nodded his head in approval and I continued with something that would make sence. "We had known eachother when we were children because our parents were... close. And we were on our way to a vacation when the plane crashed. I never saw my parents after that, and never heard what happened to Kurt and his parents." Silent tears were streaming down my face as I once again listened to an echo of my scream. At the moment, stilled, more of a bad memory of the past than the present. Alice and the others must have believed my lie, because after comforting me, they got back to buisness.

"Alright. Now, what are we going to do to capture this _Dominique?"_ She pronounced the name with so much malice I was silently thanking the heavens I was on her side.

"Um Alice? I think that whatever we do to her, we need to remember that she is responsible for killing more agents than any other person in history. We have to make sure that our plan is discreet, and not rash. We don't want to lose anyone." Jasper's words were logical, and serious, as we all looked to everyone in the room memorizing this moment, if we were to not have a peaceful moment in this mission again.

"Guys? There's something else. I walked into the room, and I saw an invitation to a party being held at Dominiques house. I presume when you get back to your room you will see them, but I think this will be the best way to observe where the survelience is weak, and to try and memorize the building as much as we can. If we are able to get the necessary information we can attack at the next party. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go home." Rosalie was usually a quiet person, so to hear her speak was something new to most people, and it made what she did say more important. We all wanted to get home and away from our altered personality. It was awkward beyond comprehension to have people consider me Mrs. Masen. We made up a basic run through of what could happen when we were at the party, and giving each group of two, it was too dangerous on her home territory to be alone at any time, specific places we would need to scope our. Edward and I were to survey the entirety of the outside, finding ways to escape beside the front door, and memorizing the movements of the cameras.

After the discussion, Edward and I walked across the hall to our room, and I immediately got a text from Alice.

_Scarlet,_

_We have nothing planned for tomorrow except to observe _

_the city, so Barbie, you, and I are going to have a girls day, _

_complete with shopping for the perfect dress for the party,_

_and other things. We leave early tomorrow morning, be ready_

_to leave at 8:00._

_~Pixie_

I immediately groaned, and Edward leaned over to read my text, chuckling as he read my fate. "Well, my Bella, it looks like you're going to want to head to bed soon. Nothing stops Alice, not even a friend who is tired and cranky. Glaring at him, I quickly changed into what Alice considered pajamas and fell asleep too quickly. The sooner I fell asleep, the sooner I would wake up and face the wrath of Alice. I hadn't seen her shop, but I know she loves clothes, and she has an endless supply of energy.

"BELLA! BELLA! get up! It's already 6:00 am!" I groaned, and slowly opened my eyes to Alice, shutting them immediately as the florescent light burned my eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me, Alice, what could you possibly need to do at six in the morrnng?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them.

"I need to get you dressed of cource, then I have to do your hair and make up, so we can go shopping. Now get your lazt butt out of bed so you can take your shower." She was so sure of her answer I had to not oblige. Happily, I yanked the covers over my head, just to have them yanked right off. "Bella, please do as I say and go take your shower, please." She asked in a sickly sweet voice. It was hard to resist, but I resistantly shoved the covers over me. I sighed in relief as the covers wouldn't leave me, and was able to lay in my bed. Turning to my side I noticed that Edward was up, but barely registered that. Closing my eyes I was in an almost-sleep trance when I heard footsteps. All thoughts of Alice were out of my head, and expecting Edward, I stayed still. Suddenly I was drenched in freezing cold water and screamed at the temperature. I lept out of bed, and saw Alice with an empty bucket in her hand.

"Alice, I'm going to kill you!" I yelled. A flickered of nervousness crossed her face, but it was gone quickly.

"Oh, good, Bella you're up. Now, why don't you warm up with a nice hot shower. Grumbling and shivering, I looked at my soaking bed and saw remnants of Ice cubes. Exhasperated, I left for the bathroom and took my shower. The hot water relaxed my tense muscles, and not able to delay it any further, Alice was banging on the door for me to hurry up, I slightly opened the curtain, grabbed my towel wrapping it around myself, and stepped out with the steam. My clothes were gone, and in their place new ones. Muttering to myself the entire way, I slipped on the clothes, and was suprised at Alice's choice of clothes. There was a tight fitting white shirt, and a dark blue skirt, the skirt at, suprisingly, a reasonable length. In a slightly happier mood, I slipped on the clothes, and walked out of the bathroom. Alice was waiting and reay with her weapon of choice. A hair dryer. I was shoved onto a chair and after begging for a book, sat reading while I was forced to endure over an hour's worth of torture.

Finally, she announced, "Voici, au fin!" The french form of, 'there, finished!' and setting my book down I looked in the mirror. I looked the same! She told me she wanted to give me the natural look, I didn't realize it would be that natural. "Alright then, Bella, here are your sandals, and I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast."

I put them on, and walked into the kitchen, smelling eggs and bacon. Smiling, I sat down and waited for the food to be done.

"Here we are, a huge shopping arena of shops. Once we park we can start from one end and work our way to the other." I stared at the row of shops dauntingly, and sighed as I realized this could take all day. The first shop was of formal dresses, but only Rosalie found a dress, A blood red dress with one strap, and a large slit in the side. Four useless stores later and my feet were already hurting, gotten nothing else but the one dress. This was useless. we walked into the sixth store, and I was immediately smothered in the smell of too many perfumes sprayed in the past. Rosalie was just looking arund, but Alice was on a mission. She was pushing aside the dresses that weren't good enough, and would throw the others at me, holding some of her own to try on. droping with the weight of dresses, I dragged myself into a dressing room, Rosalie and Alice outside the door for me to show them every piece of clothing.

Taking off dress number four, I looked at the next candidate and crossed my fingers they would like it and it would fit, because I was growing quite fond of it. It was a silk, white spaggheti strap dress with a small green design near the bottom. Slipping it over my head, I gasped at how I looked on me. Crossing my fingers they would like it, I stepped out barefoot into the awaiting gaze of Alice and Rose. "Yes, Bella, that is the one. If you don't like it then too bad cause were getting it. Now swap me places after you change 'cause I have some to try on some things.

Alice was able to find a beautiful flowing green dress that contrasted her hair, and we were free, or so I thought. "Shoes!" Cruel and unusual punishment. I groaned, and paid for my dress, dragging my feet to the shoe store. We quickly, much to my relief, found shoes and though my shoes were higher than any I had ever owned, Alice's were taller. Dropping our bags off in the rental car, we walked to the food section and bought ice cream. Eating my rainbow sherbert, I stared at the person who had just eounded the corner. I wanted to never see this person ever again in my life. He decieved me, and left me hanging too many times. He was a different kind of enemy. I didn't want to kill him, I wanted to avoid him at all costs. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side. A bell rang, and his head turned in my direction, eyes widening.

"Nicole?" Not good. Both girls were looking me at questioningly, and with a sudden burst of courage, I gave my reply.

"What do you think you're doing here? Have you not made my life bad enough? How can you have the courage to show your face to me after all that you have done ? Don't answer that. You can't come and prance back into my life again. Do not ever speak to me ever again. Jacob Black."

**Soooooooooo??????? did you like it? Did you hate it? Please please tell me! I want all of your advice! So so desperately. I beg of you, if you actually give me advice, then you can ask a question about later chapters, any question, and I will answer truthfully. Thanks you guys! You guys are awesome!!! =D**

**~Pudding Pop**


	8. flashes

**Alright, get out your tissues, this is a sad one, and I was tearing up just writing it. I don't know how you will react, but I love this chapter even if it is emotional and hope you all love it also.**

"Bella? Who is this?" Simple enough question, if it were said near a normal person.

"Bella? But your name is Nicole. And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Alice," I sighed, "Rosalie, this is Jacob Black, a guy from my college back home. Jacob, this is Alice and Rosalie. They are with me and a couple other people here to study abroad. Yes, My name is Nicole, but I got tired of it, and had everyone call me by my middle name." My two loyal friends nodded their heads in agreement, and Jacob's brow nodded in confusion. "But you didn't answer my question, Jacob Black, what are you doing here, and how can you even show your face to me after what you did? I was sent to jail, Jacob. Before I did, I got to the page you wanted, and guess what? I found out that you were lying to me. Big surprise there, I can't trust you, and I expect to never see your face again. Now come on guys, I'm not hungry enough to finish my ice cream. Lets take a walk, AWAY from him." His face was one of shock, but as I turned my head away, and then back again, it had been distorted into a grim face of knowledge. Tossing my ice cream, we got into the car, and headed to the hotel.

Walking in the door, I noticed tat Edward wasn't in our room, so I checked Alice's and she was walking out the door to find Jasper, who was missing. Walking together, we headed to Rosalie's door, only to hear someone singing, Bet on It, by Zac Effron. I swung the door open without knocking, and saw Emmett in the middle of swinging his hips in a circular motion, while holding a microphone, and playing Disney Sing-It. **( awesome game!) **Jasper and Edward were literally on the floor, shaking from not-so-silent laughter, and Rosalie was in need of an arm of the couch for support. "AHHH! Shield my eyes! It burns!" I exclaimed. I was going to be scarred for life, and my outburst only made him sing louder,

"I'm not gonna stop, not gonna stop 'til I reach top. That's who I am, this is my plan-" I literally had to slap my hand over his mouth, and by that time, Jasper and Edward were up, off the floor. Apparently they didn't want it to stop, so they held me to a chair facing my brother and the television.

"Oh, the horrors!" I cried dramatically. When the song was finally over, Alice wanted to do a duet, so her and Rosalie did Like Woah, by Aly and AJ. I was able to withstand watching this one, and got into the spirit of singing along.

We, well Jasper, decided that it was too boring to be able to pick the song, so we wrote the name of every song down, and put it in a hat. Jasper was up next, so pushing himself up off of the floor, he closed his eyes, reached his hand in the hat, and picked. Silently, he grabbed the controller and went to the selected song, and cringed as we laughed. The song started, and we laughed even harder. "Some times I wall a little faster in the hallway, just to get near you." Que laughter again."... on the outside shy in a way. On the inside dying to say. I'm unusual, not so typical, way to smart to be hanging around. Thai chi practicin' snwboard champion. I can fix the flat on your car. I might even be a rockstar!" He got into the spirit of the Hannah Montanna song, and was jupming up and down , but only when he wasn't trying to do air guitar, screaming into the mic. He didn't need to look at the luyrics on the bottom of the screen once, and by the end of the song he had windblown hair from jumping, but it was hard to tell because the tears were blurring our vision.

The night went on like that, singing, laughing, shielding eyes, until it got late enough that we headed to our own rooms. I gathered my pajamas and headed into the bathroom to take a shower, I was hoping it would help relax my building tension from the play-backs of Jacob's face. His was frightening, threatening. Even with the hot water running down my back, I got a shiver remembering the look. Too soon, I had to get out of the shower, I wouldn't want Edward to have a cold shower, and I immediatelydried myself, relishing in the warmth of the steam before stepping into my pajamas and braiding my hair. I opened the door and the steam left too soon, in it's place, Edward, ready to take his shower.

I slipped into my bed, and like any other time, the sheets were cold at first, and cold as I felt into a dreaming slumber;

_"Nikki, are you ready for your first plane ride? Yes? I love flying, there's just something about being up in a plane, knowing that even though you're up high in the air, you're safe, nothing can happen to you." I stayed silent. Mommy didn't know I had one of my dreams again, only my brother. I've gotten a lot of those dreams lately. Nightmare really. Every time I have the nightmare and a flashing green light wakes me up, when no one is in my room to shine the light, I know something bad will happen. Last night I got a red flash also. The only time I had ever gotten a red flash before was the night before Grandma Willis died. _

_"Are you sure everyone is ALWAYS safe Mom?"_

_"Of course I promise!" Her voice sounded different, but I believed her, and stepped onto the plane. The ride was not like I expected; I was bored, I was thinking of pranks to pull on Kurt. I wanted to talk to Mom or Dad, but they seemed distracted. They were fine when they got on the plane, but after my Dad left for the bathroom, he came back and both his and Mom's attitudes went defensive. They talked quietly, and even though they wouldn't really talk to me, they would hug me all of the time, telling me I was beautiful, that I would be an extraordinary women someday. Then everything stopped. There was an explosive noise and screams everywhere. My Mom and Dad turned to the older women behind us, and asked her to watch over me. She agreed, and with a final kiss and hug, they braced to head off._

_"Mom? Where are you going?" Silence. "Will you be back?" Tears streamed down their face as My Mommy stayed silent. _

_"I'm so so sorry my baby girl. Know that your Mommy and I will always be watching over you. Whether heaven or hell, they can't keep us from you." His voice was forlorn and absent of any hope. My vision blurred, and trying to blink away my tears, I saw them turn slowly around, and with out a second glance ran towards the noise. Bawling, I was swept into the lady's arms, and together put on life jackets. Pushed with the crowd, we were headed to a large open door. I was going slowly though, turning every which way to try and find my Daddy's tall figure, I didn't find it. We were almost to the front of the line, and I saw him and my Mom. They were facing me, smiling at me encouragingly._

_"Are you ready to jump honey?" The lady helping me was asking. With one last glance I saw an awful looking women with one blue eye and one brown eye. She had pitch black hair, and I saw a cruel smile on her face as she pulled out a gun. In one quick moment, I heard two gun shots. My parents' face was frozen as I screamed out. My scream was covered up as I was yanked, for I was holding the lady's hand, and I fell out of the plane, my endless screaming and crying engulfed with the sound of the wind. We hit water, and I was forcefully pulled under. My hand was latched to the other's hand, and after the water stopped our descent, we helped the life jackets by kicking up as fast as we could. My lungs were getting tighter. My vision blurred slightly and my lungs were somehow tightening more if that were possible. Suddenly, without warning, We popped up, and I took a huge relief filled breath of air, filling my gracious lungs quickly. Without the thought of trying to breathe, tears welled in my eyes as I remembered why we had to jump in the first place. What would happen to me, would me and kurt have to live with someone else? Kurt! He doesn't even know. Will we be seperated? I cant live without seeing him again, he's my only family. Mom and Dad are- were only children and both sets of parents have passed away again. I may never see him ever again, and the last words I had told him were 'I wish you weren't my brother.' I didn't mean it though, I love him, and I'm so proud of him. He always makes me laugh if he isn't making me scream at him for doing one thing or another. I will never be able to apologize to him, I will never be able to see him ever again and tell him how much he really means to me. C'est la vie jeune fille._

"Bella? Bella it's alright, it's just a nightmare Bella." I felt something graze my cheek, and I opened my eyes to find they were hard to open because of dried tears. My cheeks were wet with fresh tears, and Edward was watching. I didn't care, I just hid my face into his chest, and sobbed, ruining his shirt probably. He rubbed soothing circles in my back until out door was opened and I heard Alice shoting that it was time to wake up. She walked into where the beds were, and I heard her stop walking. I tilted my head up, still wet with tears, my eyes most likely red and puffy, and she gasped. She ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug, but I was done crying. I got up silently, and made breakfast. There was no need to get dressed, Alice would be working on me all day, besides, my pajamas would be more comfortable anyways.

After eating pancakes, I sat down in Alice's designated chair to await her and Rosalie's wrath and thought of my dream-like memory last night. Something wasn't right. I remembered that something from the dream was important, but even through the entire Alice-ian process, I couldn't remember that single detail that I had never noticed before.

It turned out, that when I didn't complain because I was off in thought-land, time went by faster. It was quickly 4:30, and the two workers were done. They gave me my gold, floor length spagghetti strap dress, silver shoes, and after I put those on, they gave me a silver locket to wear. I opened the locket, and inside was a picture of my Mom and Dad on their wedding day, and on the other side, a picture of My mom and dad on the porch, smiling at me and my brother as we laughed at something. I turned to Rosalie, and just had to ask her where she had gotten those pictures. As I opened my mouth, I was interupted. "Can we see the pictures in the locket? Emmett wouldn't let us see." I smiled, and showed them the pictures, at which they awwed. "Are those your parents?" I nodded, simple enough reaction, and Alice laughed as she saw the second picture. "Is that Emmett? Awww, he was such a cute little kid, what happened?" I laughed along with her, and put the necklace on, vowing to ask Emmett where he had gotten the unfamiliar pictures. Fixing my hair one last time, they spun me around to face the mirror. I smiled at the two artists, showing my pleasure, I may not like the other clothes they give me, but this was a formal event, and the dress truly was beautiful.

At 5:00, Alice and Rosalie were ready, and together we walked down the hall where Emmett, Edward and Jasper were getting ready. With one knock on the door, it swung open to reveal Jasper all cleaned up and in a tuxedo. He was starring at Alice, but she didn't know because she was gaping open mouthed at him. "Great! You guys are ready!" Rosalie exclaimed loudly, breaking them out of their trance, and reminding Jasper to let us in. Walking into The room, I noticed it was different. It was a mess, and it smelled like cologne, a lot of cologne. Emmett and Edward walked in then, and I couldn't stop looking at him. He, like Jasper and Emmett was wearing a tux, and like them. had a tie that matched one of us. jasper light green, Emmett red, and Edward silver.

"Hey Emmett, can I talk to you real quick?" Time to figure out the necklace.

"Sure Nikki." Tears welled up in my eyes, and a few traitor tears fell as I heard the name that I can't have anyone call me. THEY called me that.

"Oops! Sorry, I know you don't like that name, I forgot, it's been so long since I could calll you that. I smiled a grim smile, and put on a brave face. This wasn't the time, tonight I could have another cry fest.

"It's alright, I understand. Hey, I was wondering where you got this locket, and the pictures, I haven't ever seen them before."

"I don't know either. Carlisle gave it to me a while ago to give to you, but he didn't want me, or anyone else for that matter, to see the pictures before you did. Speaking of which, can I see them?" I smiled, and motioned for him to come over. I could see curiosity in his face as he stepped over the mess in his room, and I opened the necklace. He peered over my shoulder and I could feel his breath hitch as he saw THEM. Craning my head, I could see his eyes wide, and he was just staring. I closed the locket and Emmett was speachless.

"So you don't know where Carlisle got the pictures?" I was eternally curious now, and was hoping he would say yes, but he just shook his head. My hope dropped, and I took Edwards hand as we walked out the door, following Rosalie and Emmett, and Followed by Alice and Jasper. We got into our rental cars, and went to dinner before the party. I didn't know where they were taking us, apparently it wouldn't be a secret if we knew. We pulled up into a parking lot, and Edward blind folded me. I trusted him, luckily, and he lead me somewhere. I could hear two other sets of heels following us, and Alice's complaints of hating suprises, so I figured they were blndfolded too. Edward's hands were on my shoulders, and I felt myself rising, most likely in some sort of elevator. I stayed silent, though inside, I was dying of curiosity, I felt that I needed to know where we were headed. Finally the lift stopped, and with out uncovering my eyes, we walked on. one minute and thirty seven seconds later he told me we were here, and he led me to a chair, helping me sit down, and the finally took off the cover. I looked around and gasped. We were on top of the freaking Eiffle Tower. It was late enough that the sky had darkened with night time approaching, and the lights of the city sparkled with excitement. It was gorgeous.

"Voila!" Edward swept his hand exageratingly, showing me the view, and I looked at him curiously.

"Tu parle francais?"** (You speak french?)**

"Uhhh... what?"

"I said, 'you speak french?' to which I can tell you don't" I smirked, and he looked away embarassed.

"No, I don't know french, I only know voila **(tada/there) **bonjour **(hello) **and flamage **(cheese) **I know a couple others, too, but that's alll I can remember right now." I had to cover my mouth to not laugh, but a small giggle escaped. I could see he was about to say something else, but a waiter came, and asked what we wanted. Unfortunatley for Edward, he spoke it in French, and I smiled at his confusion, answering for myself.

"Je voudrais l'entrecote du midwest a la moelle, un coca light, sil vous plait.**(I would like new york steak and coke, Please. ** Edward, what do you want?" I laughed at his expression, he looked lost, but suddenly got an idea.

"Moi aussie." The waiter gave him a look to tell him that he was being rude, so I had to whisper over to him to say sil vous plait. It meant please, and it was rude to not say it. He did as I instructed, and the waiter was off. I could see Emmett happily speaking his flawless french, and Alice and Jasper keeping a steady conversation with the waitress they had. Edward was embarassed. That much I could see, because he didn't say much while we waited. Our food was ready, and as the waiter set it on the table I could see Edward get an idea to try and redeem himself, so he spoke up. "Merci beau coup."**(supposed to mean thank you very much)** I laughed out loud, and the waiter's eyes widened. I had to stop him and explain that he had wrongly pronounced the word, and didn't in fact think the waiter had a nice butt. Edward had that lost expression on again, and had to ask me what he had said wrong. He covered his head in his hands as I told him what he had truly said.

"Come on honey, some day, you'll look at this and laugh! Please talk though, your somber mood is depressing." He finally looked at me, and tried to make the best of the meal. We did end up having a good time. I was able to eat a steak on top of the eiffle tower, and that wasn't something I could do every day. Officially, I was on a date with my husband, and we were on our way to a ball, to say hello to all of the newcoming models who are there today, and all of this happened to be in Paris, France. It was a wonderful evening, I was almost able to forget that we were headed to the home of a women notorious for killing agents. Almost. Dinner was over quickly, and we headed down to the car to head to a large mansion where there would be photographers everywhere, photographing us. We didn't exactly want to get caught, and it would be difficult to get done what needed to be done with people capturing our every mood.


	9. explosion of truth

**Hi everybody! I really, really want to thank WickedLovelyInk'd, cause I am new at the whole French thing, and she helped me a super duper much! And, I am now a official Beta reader, so if you want me to beta, then… yeah, I can. A bit of Edward/Bella fluffiness soon... hehe; fluffiness, what a funny word, sort of like the word for beanie baby in French, it sounds like pah-loosh, hehe pah-loosh! =D**

**Onward!**

I had gotten Edward to see the brighter side of embarrassing himself in front of the waiter, and he was driving us over to Dominique's house. I was truly nervous. I know that I can now handle anything spy-related, but being photographed and watched in a non-creeper way, that's entirely different. No life threatening, identity-revealing photos were to be taken, I think, but a more frightening almost way of being captured. By camera, it is the truth. It holds no lies. I can do what people say, but to be photogenic, which I have to pretend to be, I must always act as if people are capturing it, which they are. Since we got to France, Edward and I have had to act exactly that but it was more relaxed. How would this turn out? With my luck we would be recognized, and killed. I wasn't sure if I was relieved that I would need Edward's help with our acting; I would have to do everything he told me to do, but it would help. The only problem was that I could tell Edward wanted to start a relationship when we got back, as would the other couples, obviously, but I wasn't sure if I was ready. I know that with him in charge of what we do tonight, I may regret it later. Sure he was good looking, but I hadn't even been on a real date before tonight so I don't know if I feel anything more for him than lust.

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to realize that we had stopped, and Edward had gotten out of the car. I didn't notice until Edward opened my door, and offered his hand. I was right about the many photographers. I had to be kind and take his hand, allowing him to help me up, and he automatically snaked his arm around my waist. We walked to the front door, weaving our way through the hoard of people who were shoving cameras in our faces. Handing our invitation to the doorman, we were allowed inside, and there was a deafening silence compared to outside. By a party to mingle with others, they meant whispering. Alice and Jasper were already there, so by nodding to them, and scratching my ear, I told them my earpiece was in, and my microphone was in. They would allow me to hear anything she or Rosalie said, and what everyone said to her. Edward could hear the same for the guys. Everything was recorded.

We automatically walked outside, our designated spot to scope out, and sat in the gazebo.

"Brace yourself, since we got the outside, more people are watching us who weren't allowed inside." I turned around and saw the fence was covered in people shouting out for us to answer questions. I needed to start looking for the cameras, so I rested my head on his shoulder, and as he wrapped his other arm across me, we searched every little nook and cranny in our sight. After a while I nodded to Edward, and he took my hand as we walked through the garden, slowly taking in every sight not just the flowers. The fountains truly were beautiful, and we carefuly examined every one, because the eyes of the lion sculpture would occassionally move, they were hidden cameras, as were many of the other marble sculptures. One of the last fountains on this side of the buildings was near a fence, and the men were still following us, gathering around as close as possible. They were shouting out questions as to where we used to live, and how we felt to be famous, when suddenly we heard a quiet yet distinct voice yell out from the crowd'

"Kiss her!" I looked at Edward, and I could tell he saw the panic in my eyes. Other photographers were agreeing with him, and somehow started a chant when I felt Edward's hand on my chin. My breath caught when I saw the passion on his face, and with a slight nod to warn me, he leaned in. Flashes were in overdrive, but I barely noticed. We were inches apart, and I couldn't stop starring at his lips until I was looking down, because his lips were suddenly on mine. I felt that familiar sensation of desire, and I kissed him back. Passionatly. I knew that it was more than lust that I felt for him. Sure he had the looks, but he was mysterious, and kind, and caring. He was my prince charming and I never wanted to let go of him. He finally leaned back so we could breath, and the people somehow were able to clap even with the cameras in their hands. I blushed my familiar shade of scarlet, and automaticaly grabbed for my locket to play with, but held on tight to Edward, who was smiling. We traveled around every square inch of land the place owned, asking about eachother and their hobbies until we got to the door that we had left, signalling we had gotten the entirety of the perimeter, and walked inside to mingle with people and hear their opinions on Dominique. Of course, the first person we walked up to was gossiping already. We heard what she said, and it frightened me.

"Yeah, no one has seen her since. They say she was caught snooping around here, but then she entirely vanished. Disappeared. She wasn't the only one though, that happened to this man a couple of weeks ago. Gone." I wanted to ask her some questions about it, but was interupted.

"Bella?" irritated beyond belief, I turned to the unwanted person behind me, planning to tell him exactly what I thought.

"Jacob Black, I told you to leave me alone. I specifically told you to never talk to me again, and if you wont keep that promise, then I will." I chickened out on yelling at him, but I still turned my back to him only for Jacob to grab my wrist. Tightly. Suddenly he let go, and I faced him to see that Edward was inbetween the two of us, harshly holdong onto the hand that had grabbed me.

"She said she doesn't want to talk to you." The calm in his voice was more threatening that any shouting could ever be, but it didn't phase the culprit.

"What gives you the right to tell me what she does and doesn't want?"

"Because I'm her husband, and I don't like the way you're handling my wife." The words sounded surreal, and Jacob's eyes showed that he had not expected that answer.

"Jeez _Bella._ A little young to be married, dont you think? and you have really bad taste in men."

"It's not too early to get married, _Jacob_, because I truely love him." My heart fluttered as I said that," And he is the most loving husband in the world. A lot better that trash like you." I grabbed Edward's hand, and yanked him away to a group of chairs, only to be accompanied with Alice and Jasper as a man walked on stage and tapped the microphone to test it.

"Good evening everybody. My name is Jonathon, and it is a priveledge to be here, I know you're all wondering where Dominique is, but there was an emergency she had to take care of, so here I am to take her place." Some people chuckled, and Rosalie and Emmett sat down right as he started again. "as Dominique's personal assistant, I was asked to tell everybody that she gives her sincerest apologies for not being here, but wants to thank every one who is here for all of their help. We couldn't create all that we do without you, and your patience with her has done wonders to her patience as well, to which I personally thank you." More chuckles from the audience, "I believe that is all, the night is coming to a close, and again, thank you." I looked at the time, and was suprised to see that it was in fact very late, and let our a long yawn. Edward took this as our que to leave, and together we headed out the door, taking the long way to avoid Jacob, and walked our in the chilly night to his car.

As soon as the last car door was shut, he immediately bombarded me with questions. "who is this Jacob?"

"My ex-boyfriend from college." Easily the most awkward conversation that I have had with Edward.

"Oh." Apparently he felt the same, so we switched the topic. "I saw you enjoyed my kiss." Different topic change! Oh please not this conversation! I stayed silent, blushing, until we pulled into the hotel, and walked inside. All while ignoring Edward. The hotel door was opening for me, and I looked up into Edward's eyes, and saw that the joking escapade was over, smiled, and kissed his nose before gathering my pajamas and taking a shower to get all of the makeup off my face. Again, when I got out of the shower, Edward was waiting, and I must have fallen asleep before he finished because I don't remember hearing the water turn off.

_I was running, from what exactly, I didn't know, but I saw the shape, and Iknew it held a knife. He was fast, so couldn't look back, I had to keep running to save my life. The running didn't stop, but the pain in my side from running was increasing. The man had killed Alice, and Emmett, and Jasper, and Rosalie. All of them with one swipe. So much blood. One more swipe and my scream echoed out as it killed Edward and my parents. He heard my scream and turned to me as I started to run. Running for my life as I mourned for the lives of everyone I loved. I suddenly saw his face, and recogonized Jonathon right before he held out the knife and I saw a green flash befor waking up._ I was quiet enough in my sleep that Edward was asleep still, but I was wondering why I had gotten the flash. The dream had seriously freaked me out, but I was concentrating less on that, and more on the flash. What could happed today that was so important that I would start getting flashes again? The last time I had gotten a flash was the day I was caught for hacking. Suddenly Edward stirred, and I grabbed clothes from my suitcase so it didn't look I had been watching him, and in a comfortable silence, we took turns in the bathroom, getting dressed and brushing our teeth. A knock on our door interupted our calm state, and answering it was Alice, bounding in, announcing that we were heading down stairs for the continental breakfast. Everyone else was behind her, so we walked down three sets of stairs to make homemade waffles for breakfast. They were delicious of course, and Edward and I, not needing to wait for anyone who was still eating, Emmett and Alice, walked upstairs to our room again, after picking up the newspaper that was being handed out. I opened the door for Edward, and he sat on his bed to read the paper.

"Bella?" He sounded nervous, the words were slow, a complete change from just seconds ago.

"Yes?"

"Does Emmett read the paper often?" That was when I got confused. It was such a random question.

"Every day. He reads the comics, but will browse around for pictures that look interesting. Why?" I turned towards Edward, and his face was white as he whispered,

"I am so dead." I hopped off the bed to look at what Edward saw when a loud banging on the door changed my course. I opened the door to find a very angry Emmett, and a Rosalie mouthing 'sorry' to me. Emmett was grasping the paper, and shaking it in my face. I caught a glimpse of the picture on the front page and froze. I was shouting profanities in my head as I saw myself on the front page, deep in a kiss with Edward Masen. One hand in his hair, and his hands on my lower back as he was lifting me in the air so he wasn't bending down to kiss me.

"See? See? What did I tell you! I told you that if you were together, things would happen that I don't approve of!" He was shouting, and as I was about to yell right back at him, someone beat me to it. Edward.

"What is it to you?Why do you care who she kissed or didn't kiss? how can you, a _friend_ of Bella's know what is best for her? Maybe you don't know her as well as you think!" Emmett was literally shaking and I could tell he was going to crack.

"What do you mean I don't know her as well as I think? I know her a lot better than you! she's my freaking little sister! I know everything there is about her! I care that she kissed you because it's people like you that will break another's heart!" Awkward silence.

**Alrightey then, I think thats about for the chapter. what did you think? did you like it? Hate it? oh yeah, and as i near the end of this story, I am planning on writing different missions, but from other people's perspectives, going into detail on their past, using their weaknesses and stuff, so tell me who you want, because I need ideas for them so I can start right away. Thanks everyone, you're awesome. hehe pah-loosh!**


	10. capture

**Hi everybody! did I mention I didn't own the twilight characters? No? Well I dont. I don't mind though 'cause I dont want the pressure of making them as awesome as they are! **

Silence. How could he say that? We promised Carlisle that we wouldn't tell anyone! Everyone except Rosalie was entirely shocked. "Little sister?" Edward was white with fear from the picture, but now he had added a look of terror. Pure, undisguised terror.

"Well this is turning out lovely." I muttered sarcastically. Emmett immediately turned to me and began his rant again.

""Are you going to tell me exactly you were locking lips with dear Eddie here, because you seem to be avoiding that specific conversation. Or Eddie, can you please tell me why you were kissing my sister and it got caught on the front page? Bella! Mom and Dad would be so disappointed, how could you do that to them?" How could he even bring Mom and dad into this conversation? I voiced my thoughts loud so everyone heard them.

"How could you even bring our parents into this conversation? I don't know if you know this, but I am perfectly aware that if they were alive to be ashamed of me, then it wouldn't be because of that. This wouldn't have happened if I had never met Edward and CARLISLE, to which I wouldn't because mom and Dad would be alive and I wouldn't have been sent to the school!" Emmett was stunned, but he should have seen that coming, he brought the topic of THEM up, and he knows it's a touchy subject. Emmett sighed, and something in his voice seemed different, as if he knew he had to accept it.

"Alright Bella, you're right, it feels like I just got you back, and I have to fulfill years of not being allowed to be overprotective of my little sis'! Don't expect me to ever not be overly-protective, but when I am being protective of you, I will have a little voice in my head, saying, 'Don't be a stupid head, please if you enjoy her sanity shut up!'" He imitated the voice, but it sounded like a high pitched dying cow, and all of the tension broke when I snorted. Lovely. So lady-like of me.

"Emmett? Never use that voice again."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WEEK LATER (Couldn't think of anything else for those days)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were planning on getting the information on Dominique durring a party, but just yesterday had decided against it, because there would be too many people. There was a connection to the entire data base of Dominique's system, and I could get to it easily, because we had found out from Carlisle on Wednesday that it was in the tail of a doberman statue. We were leaving that day to get the information, and then would get Dominique captured the next day.

Dressed in black, and a backpack with everything I would need in my hand, Edward, Jasper and I werre heading off to the castle. We would never be lost from eachother, because we had just last night installed the molar speakers that were in our mouth. When we pushed a button on our jacket, everyone could hear what we said, and there was a tracking device in it where everyone else could see where we were from the watches we wore. We were safe, and as we drove closer to the castle, we applied black paint to our faces so it would be more difficult to be spotted.

Suddenly Jasper jolted to a stop, and we were out side of the castle. We went into the forrest behind it and Jasper was off, trying to dismantle the security cameras so they were a photo of what it was looking at. It would seem everything was fine, and we would be invisible. Exactly one minute and thirty seven seconds later he popped up on the roof, and gave us the signal to start our part of the mission. We ran to the gate, Edward boosted me, up and I scrambled over the fence, shortly followed by Edward. Running to the statues I quickly found the dog, and plugged in my cord into it. I pulled out my portable computer with a foldable keyboard and screen, too cool, and started weaving and dodging every obstacle in my way. It was simple with the numbers of Pasquale's triangle formula being the key to what I needed. Suddenly the access opened, and with my excitement shouted, "Bingo!"

"Shh." Edward smirked, and I mouthed sorry as I downloaded the information and unplugged the cord. Suddenly the shrill ring of a siren sounded off, and there were blue siren lights everywhere. We ran off, and heard barking in the distance, me being my stupid self suddenly looked back, and saw about ten snarling barking doberman dogs gaining on us. The fence was close, and Edward got there sooner than me, quickly getting on his hands and knees for me to jump over. Once I was over he gracefully lept over, and safely out of killing range, we looked back at the dogs. They seemed to be trying to hurt us through the fence. Police cars were swarming us, so we ran again, and I was suddenly thankful for all of the physical training we had to do back home. There was no way I would be able to run this much without it. We ran to our meeting destination. A club close by tightly packed with people our age so we would fit in. While running I reached into the side pocket of my backpack and handed him some baby wipes, grabbing some for myself, and cleaning the paint off of our faces. The cars were getting closer when I suddenly felt his hand in mine, tugging me into a dark alley where they could safely pass us without finding us.

No such luck. They stopped in the alley way, and got out with a flashlight. Searching for the hooligans who escaped the castle. They were slowly walking closer, sweeping the light in every direction, and my breathing became harder. Suddenly the velvet voice started talking, but the only thing I heard was, "I'm sorry." I was about to ask him what he was sorry about when his lips suddenly came crashing down on me the same time the light did. He ignored it, and was roughly kissing me to give the cops a show. Suddenly the light turned off, and he stopped kissing me as the footsteps disappeared off. Without a word, we walked to the club, and Jasper was out there by the door, waiting for us, and telling us a car would be here soon to pick us up, driving from a man who had been doing inside work for us inside Dominique's castle. Right as he said that, a black car with tinted windows pulled up, and we got in.

One glance at the driver, and I was in shock..."Jacob?"

"Hey Bellsy! How are you?" He said it like he and I were best of friends, but I could feel Edward stiffen next to me. The ride to the hotel was silent there after, and when we pulled up to he door, I immediately stepped out of the car along with everyone else, and the car skidded off.

"Awkward." I sang, trying to break the tension. it didn't work, and we quickly went to our room where everyone was waiting.

They were sitting in a large circle playing I never. Edward had still not said anything since the alley, so it was a relief to hear his voice.

"Change of plans. Again. We need to get Dominique tonight before they move her. We set off the alarm. Everyone was in action, gathering everything they needed, and in five minutes, we were off. A sense of deja vu hit me as we drove to the castle again, applying more black paint. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper would head inside immediately, and scope out Dominique, and Rose, Edward and I would lay on the grass outside, covered in leaves, and keep watch. We did lay there, and as soon as the group of three was off, Jasper pointed to his watch and held up five fingers. He would be back in five minutes. I looked at my watch. 3:51. I knew Jasper enough that he would be here at exactly 3:56.

At 3:56 exactly, I heard a crunch of leaves behind me, and moved to get up before I realized Jasper and the others would have come from behind me. "Stand up slowly. All of you. Now! Now!" Immediately we stood, and four men were behind us. Each with guns. They pushed us towards a large van, and shoved us inside with the ends of the gun. They had ordered us to keep silent, how could they not hear my heart beating out of my chest? As one man drove, the other three blind folded us and threw our watches out the window. Were tracking watches common for good guys and bad guys? After the watches were off, they tied our hands together and stayed silent. I tried not to flinch as I heard the voice that broke the silence.

"Edward, Bella, Rosalie. Don't say a word. Were tracking you, and will get you back soon. That vehicle you're in is leading us right to Dominique's house." Alice's voice was relaxing. Slightly. I knew we were safer, but that didn't diminish the feeling of terror from being in an enclosed space, out numbered by bad guys.. What seemed like hours, though only maybe thirty minutes, later the car stopped. I could hear the men get out, and then the sliding door open next to us. A man grabbed me and led me to some where I didn't know, but it was 157 steps above where we started. Another door opened, and I was shoved inside. Still blinded and immobile.

The jingle of keys 10 minutes and 48 seconds later perked up my mood, and I heard foot steps. I was closest to the door, that I knew, because the person took off my blind fold, and then untied my hands. I looked up to thank Jasper, and saw Jacob. Why did he keep showing up in my life? I guess he really was a good guy. He untied Rose, and I went over to Edward and released him. I quickly pushed down on my jacket button, and told everyone we were lose, we were off to search for Dominique.

We were searching every door, every corner, every space, and couldn't find her. Exhasperated, I leaned up against the picture of a bowl of fruit, and fell backwards as it opened up. I landed on my butt, but there was a tunnel. A tunnel that after we followed it, led to a room full of pictures, a desk, and a chair. Curious, I looked at one of them, and noticed how lovely the lady looked. Like the picture perfect mother figure almost. Underneath the picture it read,

_Esme Cullen. _

_Shot by agent #57._

_2002._

I gasped out loud, the three walls covered in pictures were all people killed because of her? Edward heard me, and looked at the picture I was staring at. I watched his facial expression change from curiosity to horror in seconds. "Mom." He whispered, placing his fingertips on her face, trying to go through the pictutre to the person on it. I looked at him with sorrow on my face.

"That's your Mom? She's beautiful." I tried to comfort him.

"She was." I saw his eyes become glassy, so I gave him a moment. I looked through the other pictures, and my eyes suddenly stopped on two pictures, right next to eachother. Mom and dad.

"Mommy, Daddy." I whispered. Rosalie heard me this time, and looked over her shoulder, but she didn't look at the picture of my parents. She looked at the pictures underneath it. She sucked in a deep breath, and I saw a man and women who looked exactly like her. Her parents.

"Welcome to my lair! Don't you like the pictures? I think they add a mysterious effect to the room." I turned around in time to see a play back of every spy movie I had ever watched. The chair behind the desk slowly spun, and I starred face to face with the woman we were supposed to capture. Dominique. Suddenly three people came out of a different door, and aimed guns at me Edward and Rose. Jacob had no one arround him, so I yelled.

"Jacob! Help!" He looked at me, and walked towards the person that had been behind the death of my parents. He stood behind Dominique, and I was bracing to see Jake strangle her or at least somehow inflict pain into her. He just stood there. Behind her. With her.

TRAITOR!

I was frozen. We were out numbered. The man I had begin to trust again had broked my heart. Lost all trust I had ever began to have in him. With the guns still pointed at us, Dominique had us sit, with her having the upper hand, we had to oblige. It gave me time to think. I thought of Jacob.

**(A/N tell me what you think of this. It's called Betrayal.)**

_How can the ones you love_

_the ones you trust_

_be the first to break your heart?_

_the first to bring you tears._

_the sting in your eyes lets you know it's coming_

_yet you try and blink back the inevitable_

_your eyes blur you know it's too late._

_the watery trails down your cheek confirm it_

_you swiftly wipe it away to get a glance of sight_

_allowing you to see their back as they walk away_

_from what they've known_

_from what you've known._

_Betrayal._

_They've broken your heart_

_run away with some pieces._

_you will always be in pain_

_your heart never complete._

_Tears are back, were they ever gone?_

_Will they ever leave?_

_Only when my heart is sewn_

_Heart is sewn together again._

_with pieces lost, the shape's deformed_

_but it's not an open wound._

_It's a scar_

_forever there._

_others may not see it but you know it's there._

_Betrayal._

I was caught up in my thought, and was shaken out of it whan I heard something come crashing down. I turned my head and saw Emmett in his karate chop form, standing next to a hole in the wall. The uproar made the men with guns turn their head, and we made out move. Simotaneously, we hopped off the floor and ran towards the men. We kicked the guns out of their hands, and grabbed trhem, facing them towards the men while Jasper and Alice turned theirs towards Jacob and Dominique. Every bad guy had been shot by a sleeping dart, thanks to Emmett, and were passed out. Dominique included. Suddenly, I had a sudden urge to see the picture of my parents, but I held it back as I recorded the name of every single victim. Lingering as I passed Mom and dad. I was sure Carlisle wouldn't know about all of these people, and when I was done, I saw evey single person staring at two pictures. Had everyone's parents been spies? Was it common to be related to a spy? Was Grandma a spy? That would be weird. the people stirred in their sleep, and Emmett shot them with the darts again, and we lugged them to the roof, awaiting the helicopter we had told Carlisle we would need. With a loud and windy entrance, we climbed into the helicopter, and headed home.

**So, I am only going to do one more chapter I think on this story, but I will be doing another one with a different mission, and going into detail with someone else's past, and having the mission effect them the most. Please review AND tell me who you want next. thanks! you guys rock!**

**~Pudding Pop**


	11. AN: I

Guy? I'm really sorry, but I'm not sure if I can finish with this story. I've got this major writer's block, and I don't really know how to get from where I'm at, to where I want to go.

But don't fret everybody! you see, If I can think of something I will continue, and in the mean time I've got a really good idea running through my mind. I won't tell you what it's about because it's a suprise, but keep an eye out for this story, and my new one. And this time, I'm going to make sure I won't srop off of the earth when I can't think of something. I have the basic outline of what I want the entire story to go, so that should prevent what happened with this story, and I should have the first chapter posted soon.

Thanks guys, you're the best reader's a writer could have. Thank you to all of you who have stuck through this with me, and I'll be back soon.

Kay enough with of all this cliche' apologies. Til next time.

~Pudding pop


End file.
